An Unlikely Hero
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Simple love story of a heartbroken girl who finds a hero in someone she never expected.  It doesn't have to be superhero that saves you–maybe just an ordinary guy that hides behind a nerdy persona. Lots of fluff and warm hearted stuff.  Longer chapters.
1. Chapter 1  The Story Begins

**Author Note**: _I was inspired by the Bonnie Tyler song, "I Need a Hero" and while I realize this song didn't come out until 1984; this story is set in or around 1980. The song lyrics are for my muse only._

**AN UNLIKELY HERO**

_The timeline and events are skewed (to fit this story) and this is the last half of 1979 into 1980. _

**THEN:**

Eric spent five months in Africa before his pilot program was cancelled and his sponsor flew him back home with no funds or means to go to school.

Bob contemplated moving to Florida when Donna moved to Madison to attend college but didn't want to be too far away from his pumpkin and didn't want to leave Jackie homeless.

Samantha got an annulment from Larry, her Las Vegas husband, and remarried Hyde who decided to make a go of their marriage.

Michael Kelso still lost his job at the Playboy Mansion. But found a job in a Security company in Kenosha.

Fez and Olivia live in Kelso's old apartment. Fez got his job back at the DMV when Nina transferred to another division.

**NOW:**

Eric is jobless and living with his family again.

Bob got a sales job that keeps him on the road – Jackie lives in the Pinciotti guest room.

Hyde and Sam live in Milwaukee and work/live with WB. Leo runs the record store.

Brooke decided to marry Michael Kelso and moved with little Betsy into his apartment where he became a fulltime employee with the Security company in Kenosha.

Jackie is working and never forgave Hyde for remarrying Samantha.

Fez likes to give parties.

T7S

**Chapter 01 - **The Story Begins**: **

_Late March 1980_

_Milwaukee_

"I hear you man, but I'm not going back to Point Place. Leo's doing an okay job running the store, Sam and I are happy here….this is my new home."

Eric sighed, "Well…I need a job. Let me manage the record store. You know Leo's not going to turn a profit and I need to get out of the house. Mom's been smothering me since you left and Red just wants to get his foot in my ass something bad."

Hyde laughed, "Yeah…I'm gonna miss that. Tell your folks I'll call once in a while."

"But what about….forget it." Eric didn't know why he was even bringing the subject up.

"What? Forget what?" Hyde shuffled some magazines into a pile on his big corporate desk while Eric looked at the guitar shaped paperweights. He sighed inwardly, and replied, "Your ex-girlfriend. No one sees her anymore. All we know is she's living with Bob."

Hyde pushed his aviators back on his nose. "It's over. She knew we were over long before Larry came back. Jackie and I were like an out of control airplane that was eventually going to crash. Then we crashed and burned and it wasn't pretty. Just be glad you were out of the country man. That's all I want to say about this subject."

Eric held up a hand, "Okay. I won't bring it up ever again. So…how about that job?"

Hyde leaned back and put his boots up on the desk, crossing his legs at the ankle. "You know Forman, as much as I think money is the root of all evil….I like the things it can do for me. You're hired. Go make me rich and just promise to keep Leo as your assistant. He's like family man."

Eric grinned, "Leo lives in the back room. I don't think I could get him out of there if I tried."

Laughing, Hyde replied, "Just don't tell him that you're getting paid." Eric stood up, "I _am_ getting paid….right?"

Hyde smiled, "Of course. There's a personnel office on your way out. Tell that chick that looks like Daisy Dukes that I hired you and to pay you three bucks over whatever the minimum wage is."

Eric stuck out his hand, "That's fair. Thanks man. I'll be talking to you."

"Remember, don't fire Leo."

_Point Place_

"So…you got yourself a little job did you?" Red folded his newspaper and set it on the kitchen table. "What kind of skill did you learn in Africa that prepared you for this?"

Eric scratched the back of his neck. "Actually, it was my experience at Price Mart, before _you_ fired me, which got me the skills. Its retail and I'm managing a record store."

Red Forman groaned, "Oh jeez….even Steven couldn't get a profit out of that business. What makes you think you can?"

Kitty hummed as she set plates and utensils on the table. "Now Red….he's employed – isn't that the important thing? I don't believe you need a degree to manage a record store." Kitty turned and gave her 20-year old son a kiss on the forehead.

"Besides, Eric can get us a discount on our favorite music!"

Eric looked up, "I don't think Grooves carries old stuff by Pat Boone….." He saw an evil glare directed towards him from Red and quickly added, "….but that's going to be the first thing I check inventory for! I'll make sure there are plenty of Dean Martin, Englebert Humperdinck (trying not to laugh as he said it), Tom Jones and Elvis Presley."

Kitty looked at her husband. "See dear? All of our favorites and with a discount!" Kitty walked back to the stove and picked up the casserole dish with her red pot holders. "Dinner's ready. Both of you go wash your hands."

She was humming _That's Amore_, one of her favorite Dean Martin songs, as she carried over the salad and rolls.

_Kenosha_

Brooke was putting some beef stew on the table while Betsy was buckled in her high chair. Fez was grinning as Kelso considered the suggestion. "So what you're saying…..I mean what you are REALLY saying…..Brooke….what was he saying?"

"Michael honey, he wants to have a party at his apartment and have you film it. Fez, isn't that illegal?"

"Oh, no! Not if I don't keep it a secret." Fez explained. "I'll tell everybody coming in the door that Kelso's making a docu-_fez_-mentry for me. Like they do on television - It's a documentary about me and my parties."

Kelso was grinning broadly, "Yeah, and the company says I can borrow a camera anytime I want."

"So, can he come to my party? It's in April and Donna's coming down for Spring Break. It's kinda like an old basement gang party except Hyde won't be there, and neither will Jackie or Eric and there's gonna be some lady friends of mine."

Brooke looked skeptical, "Lady friends? At this party? I don't know about this."

Michael was nearly pleading. "Oh Brooke. I'm just the filmmaker. I'm not looking to pick up chicks… when I'm married to a _stone fox_ like you!" Kelso looked at Fez, "That was a good line wasn't it."

Fez nodded his head. "Yeah…can I use it?"

Kelso grinned, "Sure dude. I'll let you borrow all of my good ones." He turned back to Brooke. "You can call every hour if you want. I'm gonna be on my best behavior and I promise I won't bring firecrackers even though that would be so awesome at Fez's party."

Betsy started banging on her high chair tray with her spoon and Kelso picked up the rhythm chanting, "Say yes! Say yes!" Once Fez got in the act, Brooke laughed and replied, "Okay, but I'm calling often and there better be no kissing of other girls!"

Kelso looked at his buddy, "I have the best wife man."

Fez sighed, "You do my friend. You really do."

_Point Place_

Jackie was exhausted. Bob left a note she found when she came home from work. He was on another trip to a sales convention and if she had an emergency, she should just contact the Forman's. Wearily, she climbed the stairs and entered her room. Since Donna left, Jackie moved into the guest room. She didn't want the room that overlooked the Forman's driveway. Every time she had seen the El Camino parked down there it broke her heart.

She pulled off her work blouse and khaki colored pants and just collapsed on the bed. Having this job was the only way to keep focused and not think of ways to ruin Steven's perfect marriage to his perfect stripper wife. Life was so unfair! She felt like pounding the pillow but she didn't have the energy.

Even though five months had passed since he remarried Sam, the wound in her heart was still healing. Jackie Burkhart knew her chances of reconciling with Steven were slim to none and he told her so….but back then he was single….she was single and they had so many good memories. Why couldn't he remember those?

But before all that Las Vegas nonsense, Steven had told her that he didn't want a future with her. Running to Chicago confirmed that and inevitable resulted in the unholy union of Zen to Stripper skank. How her Steven fell in love with Samantha still eluded Jackie. What did that bean pole have that a beautiful ex-cheerleader didn't?

Jackie closed her eyes thinking about the dinner she didn't want to make. Tomorrow was just another day. She had her work to sustain her. Like an alcoholic in a twelve step program, she would take it one day at a time. She had finally graduated from not thinking about Steven every hour…she was healing….but it was slow.

"…_I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night…"_

_Madison_

"Donna…I'm so glad I moved. I think that this relationship is going to work. I've got a good job, a great apartment and the best girlfriend."

Donna smiled at Randy. She adored him and breaking up with him when she learned Eric was coming home was a mistake. Randy had Eric's great qualities but he didn't waver when making a decision. He didn't go all nerdy and twitchy when it was time to be responsible. Randy never hid behind his mother's apron. Plus, Randy had all those delicious muscles and that soft silky feathered hair.

"I'm glad you moved too." She said snuggling into his embrace. "I'm glad I changed my mind about you." Randy ran an appreciative hand over the bare shoulder and down her naked arm to clasp her hand. "I have a great weekend planned. You just tell me when you're ready for it."

Donna smiled, "Friday night. Is that too early?"

Randy laughed, "Nope. That would just be getting it started early. That's why I love you. Well...besides the fact that you are Italian….you are a _can-do_ country girl."

"I don't think I've ever been called that, but let me take a little nap and I'll see what I _can….do_….afterwards."

Randy tickled her ribs and she giggled but snuggled back against his chest. "Pinciotti, I'll be waiting."

**Early April 1980**

_Point Place_

Fez and Olivia were making up the appetizers when Kelso came over with his camera and gear. "Fez, I'm gonna set up in this corner. This thing is heavy and I don't want to have to carry it around all night."

Fez laughed, "That's what I said to Olivia last night!" Olivia looked embarrassed but giggled.

Kelso looked confused, "You already have a camera?" He looked around and whispered, "Never mind. When do the girls get here?"

Fez made sure Olivia wasn't looking before he replied, "Around seven. There are three of them oh and I invited Jackie."

Kelso stomped his foot, "What did you go and do that for? She's just being such a moody bitch lately! I wanted this to be a fun party."

Fez shrugged, "She's my friend. Maybe not my girlfriend but since Hyde left she doesn't go out much."

"Well maybe she'll be okay just as long as she doesn't start crying again. I mean cuz I can go home and hear crying. I want to hear fun stuff for a change. Oh, and I invited Eric."

Fez looked frozen. "Aiiyyy! You know Donna's gonna be here."

"Well yeah, that's what you said."

"Kelso, she's not coming alone." Fez whispered.

Kelso shrugged. "So…what…is Eric bringing her?"

"No you idiot! She's coming with Randy." Fez nearly yelled. Now his party was going to be ruined.

There was a knock at the door Olivia hollered that she was getting it. Fez smiled at his Tahitian Princess. He loved her cocoa colored skin and her chocolate brown eyes. She was like a big sweet Hershey bar with long dark hair! Kelso looked over when he saw some giggling.

"Fez, it's the girls." Olivia announced. Kelso's mouth fell open. Triplets! The Trifecta of Doing It! _Damn, I'm married! _His sensible self told him. Olivia introduced, Amanda, Sandra and Candace Sommers to Fez and Kelso. The three blonde bombshells smiled and waved and then whispered something to Olivia. "Oh, their dates are running late."

"DAMN!" Kelso almost stomped his foot but didn't want to have Fenton running upstairs creating a scene. "Triplets with dates? Not fair!"

Fez grabbed Kelso's arm. "Stop or Brooke will hear you. You're filming aren't you?"

"Oh crap! Yes!" Kelso ran back and stopped the film. "Okay ladies….I need you to reenter the apartment but this time….do it in slow motion!" The girls giggled and hurried out the door. Kelso set up his camera for the shot and waved to Olivia, "Pretend to serve Fez something to eat. Fez you pretend to be eating."

The doorbell rang and Olivia acted surprised and went to answer it. "Jackie! DAMN! You ruined the shot!"

Jackie looked at Michael Kelso aiming a camera on her and cringed. She wasn't warned and didn't even get a makeup check first! "God Michael, you could have warned me!" Jackie ran for the bathroom.

Kelso maintained his calm. "Okay, let's do this again. Fez. Sit. Eat. Olivia, smile for the camera again."

The doorbell rang and Olivia gave a repeat of her acting surprised and walked to the door. "Eric! DAMN! You ruined the shot too!" Kelso threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Why are there triplets standing out in the hallway?" Eric grinned and walked in taking an eggroll slice from Olivia's tray. He sat on the sofa, "Hey are we making a movie?"

"Duh! Camera, me behind the lens…of course! You ruined the shot of the triplet's entrance. Now I have to do it all over again." Kelso went back to reset the film as Jackie came out of the bathroom with perfect makeup. She saw someone sitting on the sofa.

"Jackie! You're blocking the door!" Kelso waved her out of his line of sight and Fez pulled her down on the couch. "Sit next to Eric and be quiet. This is important for my Party Movie."

Jackie shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know Forman was going to be here! Eric leaned over and whispered, "I didn't know you were coming."

"I guess not! I would have stayed at Bob's." she whispered back. "You know Donna's going to be here."

Eric looked shocked. Jackie felt sorry she mentioned it. "I guess they were going to surprise you?"

Eric covered his eyes with his hands, "Yeah and they're going to do it on film." He groaned. "I guess you should be glad they didn't invite Hyde."

Jackie glared, "That is so not funny." She gave him an elbow to the ribs. "Hey! This ain't my party go beat up the foreign guy."

"I can't. Fez invited me."

"Yeah and Kelso invited me so quit bitching about it and just play nice."

Jackie crossed her arms over her chest, "FINE."

Eric crossed his leg and put his ankle on his leg and retied his shoe. "FINE by me too."

The doorbell rang and Olivia acted surprised but bored, "Oh….Look who's here!" she pretended to exclaim. Amanda, Sandra and Candace giggled and bounced into the living room. Fez walked over and greeted each of the triplets and smiled big into the camera.

Fez led them to the sofa and introduced his new friends to his old friends and Eric bit back a laugh, "So…you are Candy, Sandy and Mandy?" He heard Jackie snigger and Eric broke out laughing. "It's great to meet your friends Fez."

The girls turned around to greet their boyfriends. Jackie gasped, "Triplets too!" Fez's mouth fell to the floor and Kelso shouted, "This is freaking AWESOME!" Three identical Nordic hunks of muscle and hair smiled perfectly white smiles as they walked through the door.

Fez groaned because the male triplets were just too handsome. "I'm Fez, this is my friend Eric." Eric stood up and shook hands with each fellow. "This is Jackie and over here is Kelso my cameraman."

Jackie nearly swooned when each Fabio-handsome fellow kissed her hand. "What are your names?" she asked looking into clear blue eyes and dimples.

The middle triplet pointed to his brothers, "I'm Shawn, this is Jonathon and this is Ronald, he's the short one."

Eric burst out laughing, "Shawn, Jon and Ron? You have to be freaking kidding me!"

Fez glared at Eric, "Okay you foreigners, I have to go put on the music, but sit down…somewhere and no making out!" Kelso came out from behind the camera and gave Eric a one armed hug. "Good to see you again dude." Kelso looked at Jackie, "If you start acting like a moody bitch, I will only film your bad side." He admonished.

She gasped, "You wouldn't!"

Kelso grinned, "Oh yes I would. So why don't you and Eric go sit at the kitchen table so I can get the double triplets, that's so cool just to say, then I can film them dancing. Those blondes just jiggle all over the place!"

In the background, Jackie could hear The Cars singing, _Let the Good Times Roll_. She got up and pulled her top down over her hips and walked to the small kitchen/dining room. Olivia looked sympathetic and offered a pig-in-a-blanket from her tray.

"Oh no, but thank you very much." Jackie took a seat on one of the better kitchen chairs. Eric was being pulled away from staring at the trio of buxom blondes as Fez gave him a not too gentle shove towards the kitchen. Eric grabbed a cushioned chair and sat opposite of Jackie.

"Do you think Fez knew that the triplets were dating triplets?" he asked just to make conversation. Jackie decided if she ever needed ski lessons, she wanted all three to teach her! "No…he probably just invited the girls. Remember the first time he saw identical twins?"

Eric laughed, "He thought all pretty girls came like _Twin-kies_ – two to a pack. I guess he didn't ask if they were single." Jackie went into the kitchen and came back with a couple of beers.

She popped the top and held up her beer. "A toast." Eric snagged a cheesy tot and held up his can, "What are we toasting to?"

Jackie looked at the gathering partygoers that were talking and laughing in the living room. "We are toasting to us. You and I have the most in common with anyone in this room."

"How's that?" he asked a little confused.

"We are the only true single people and we've both had our hearts chewed up and spit out."

"Wait, I broke up with Donna not the other way around." Eric argued. Jackie looked him in the green eyes. "That's not the story Donna's going to tell."

T7S

Randy opened the passenger door of his Ford Truck. Donna slid across the bench seat and smiled as he took her hand and helped her to the ground. "God, I haven't seen Fez since I started school."

Randy smiled, "I always liked Fez and look - I brought him a bag of M & M's. I haven't met his girlfriend so this should be an interesting party."

"M & M's? God you're so thoughtful!" Donna laughed. "I heard Kelso is going to be there so this should be a trip." Randy led the way up to the second floor apartment and knocked on the door. _Hot Stuff_, by Donna Summer was thumping though the door.

"We should be able to get out of here by eleven. I booked a room at the Meridian hotel unless you want to stay with your dad."

Donna shook her head, "Nah…dad's on a trip and Jackie's alone. I don't want to get pulled into an "_I miss Steven_" marathon cry-fest."

The door opened and Fez was dancing with all three triplets. Randy couldn't believe his eyes. Donna grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. "It's a novelty, look away."

Randy dragged his eyes away from all the jiggling, giggling goodness and looked at Donna's pretty face. "You're right. It's just a _party_." Then Donna caught sight of the long haired nicely muscled male triplets. "Oh my god, I didn't think they came in threes…."

"Donna." Randy waved a hand in front of her face. "Donna, it's a _novelty_!"

Jackie looked over when she saw Olivia opening the front door. "Eric, prepare to eat your words." Eric turned his head to see his Donna walking in the room on the arm of some guy he'd never met. "Who is that?" Eric whispered without breaking his gaze.

"Randy. Donna dated him while you were in Africa. They broke up when Donna learned you were coming home."

"That's the Randy my mom was gushing about?" _Please say no._

"He's actually a nice guy. He used to work with Steven at Grooves and you probably would have liked him." Eric heard Jackie's voice but he couldn't stop looking at Donna. She looked so happy and carefree…like she did when they first started dating. Before all the misunderstandings and the promise ring, the ugly man ring, the trailer…the wedding cold feet…He missed that happy Donna.

Jackie took another drink of bitter beer. "I didn't know they got back together. When you came home, Randy took off. I guess he moved to Madison."

Eric glared at his brunette drinking companion, "You sure can ruin a party can't you?"

Jackie smirked, "Not my party to ruin. I didn't invite any of these people. You don't want to sit with me, go play with the triplets. I'm fine right here."

Eric took his drink and got up. No sense avoiding Donna – she'd expect that from him. From the corner of his eye, Eric saw Kelso swing the heavy camera around and follow him through the small crowd of dancing triplets. He got jostled as he tried to maneuver between Ron and Mandy – Mandy's bodacious assets dancing under his nose.

Linda Ronstadt was singing, _Ooh Baby Baby_, by the time Eric got to the end of the living room. "Hey Donna!" he said maybe a bit too brightly.

Donna turned, a bit startled, "Oh…Eric. Yeah." She hadn't expected to see Eric at this party. She didn't even see him when she walked in but then Randy had taken her attention away from the Nordic he-men. "What are you doing here?"

"Kelso invited me. So…awkward." He said, his voice rising at the end of the sentence. He could barely breathe and his chest felt tight. This was terribly uncomfortable! "This must be the famous Randy my mom has been bragging about."

Randy held out his hand, "Forman, heard a lot of good things about you. Finally glad to meet you."

With a sour taste in his mouth, Eric shook Randy's hand and nodded. "Yeah - now I can put a face to the name that built the sewing room that used to be my bedroom."

Randy was grinning, "Yeah…I helped your dad and it came out nice. Well, you've seen it. Your mom was really happy."

Donna noticed that Eric was starting to fidget. Next he would inevitably say something to Randy and put his foot in his mouth. She looked at Randy, "Hey – I think that's Jackie? By the kitchen? Why don't you go say hello while I talk to Eric." _Shit, Jackie's here!_

Donna turned to Eric once Randy was safely across the room. "Look Eric. This isn't easy…"

Eric knew what was coming. _This was it._ The Final Breakup. In a way, he was relieved that it was happening. Now he could quit crossing his fingers and hoping for something that was never going to happen. The tightness in his chest eased as Donna started talking and the buzz in his ears was too loud to hear what she was saying. Her lips were moving and seemed to be saying_, I'm sorry,_ but all he could hear was the laughter of Sandy and Candy while they joked with Fez and Kelso. He could even hear Jackie laughing across the room at something Randy had said.

He looked back at Donna and the happy face she came in with had disappeared. He did that to her. Eric caused much of Donna's unhappiness. He could see it so plainly now. Nearly a year removed from their on again/off again deteriorating relationship and Donna had found someone that gave her back her smile.

The music changed up to Cheap Trick's, _I Want You to Want Me_ and Eric mused that was the last thing he wanted now. He suddenly felt free – the feelings that he had been keeping boxed up were gone. He only wanted happiness for Donna and he felt good about it. God, what a relief!

"…he's just perfect for me. I don't expect you to understand but that's how it is."

Eric's mind came back to the present and he smiled, "Donna. I love seeing you happy and if Randy does it for you…I'm glad." He touched the creamy white skin of her arm one last time and marveled that he didn't feel the tug and pull of emotions holding him back. "We can still be friends but I need to go finish my beer."

Donna watched Eric stride back to the kitchen and now she was really puzzled. No tears? No frantic goodbyes? Had she misjudged him? What the hell just happened?

Jackie was laughing at Randy's description of a comic he's seen at a club when she saw Eric walking back towards the table and he was smiling. Actually smiling when she thought he would scream like a girl and run home! Randy turned his head at the touch of Eric's hand on his shoulder. Kelso shouted, "FIGHT!"

Eric and Randy turned and looked at Kelso like he was an idiot. "What fight? Donna's waiting for you." Eric grabbed a fresh beer and slid back into his previous seat. "It was nice meeting you Randy."

Randy had been prepared for the punch. There was a split second there when he was ready to take it; after all he did take Donna away from Forman. Wait, no….she chose him over Forman so what did that mean?

"Okay…yeah…nice to finally meet you." Randy mussed Jackie's hair, "Nice seeing you again Jackie. Take care!"

Jackie looked at Randy's retreating back and she nearly launched herself at Eric. "What the hell is wrong with you? Aren't you going to fight for her?"

Eric grinned. Suddenly everything was right with the world. In this singular moment, he had more clarity of life and his future than ever before. The dirty window he'd been looking through had just been Windex washed and life was clear again. Even Jackie looked attractive!

"Jackie…I always wanted Donna to be happy. I know _now_, that it just wasn't going to be me that made her happy no matter how hard I tried or wanted it to be. I'm not going to be wishing for more than to be her friend. I have a life of my own and I need to start living it." Eric felt good just saying it out loud!

Jackie didn't know just how Eric went from Point A to Point B in Point Place in a few minutes and totally changed his outlook on life. Was it really that easy or was he just making it seem effortless? She looked at his face and had to admit he did look happier himself_. Not fair!_ She took a deep breath and sighed. "It's different when you're a girl."

Eric scooped a tortilla chip through the salsa and bit the spicy end. "It's not really. You just need to decide who should be happier. You or Hyde. Ask yourself, what has he done for Jackie Burkhart lately?"

Jackie ran her fingertip around the rim of her beer can. Did Steven cry for her at night before he went to sleep? Did he remember the loving moments when….Jackie realized she couldn't really recall a specific moment in the last three years. All of her Steven memories were jumbled into a big hazy cloud of recollections and feelings and none of them made her feel good.

Eric looked at Jackie all lost in thought and recognized how truly vulnerable she was. The snarky mean spirited attitude was just a façade for a lovely woman who had been abandoned by everyone she loved. Eric had been there when Kelso left her (one too many times) but because she cared, she forgave him one too many times. There was a brief infatuation with Todd the cheese guy, but Eric had fun blackmailing her on that – then Hyde cheats on her with a nurse, she forgives him….he marries a stripper and yet Jackie still wants him? How many ways can a guy say, _Sorry, but I'm not interested_ – before a girl understands?

Maybe with his new Forman attitude and outlook on life, Eric would cut Jackie some slack and drag her away from the memories of Steven Hyde. That brief little work-related interview convinced him that Hyde would not be moving back to Point Place anytime soon!

"Nothing. Steven's done nothing for me in a long…long time." Jackie replied in a small voice. "I don't know why I still care or how to stop caring. It's like when a dog bites its tail but can't let go."

She looked up at him, her multicolored eyes filled with unshed tears. "Eric….I really need a friend now. I need to stop biting my tail. Can you help me?"

Eric laughed and toasted her can, "Yes and let's drink to new beginnings. I think 1980 is going to be a great year."

Jackie wasn't so sure but Eric seemed so positive that she smiled. "A toast to new beginnings – I like that."

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

T7S


	2. Chapter 2 Spaghetti Arms

**Author Note: **_…wow! I was surprised to see all my favorite readers come back and get some new ones too! Hoped you liked the triplet party….that was the beginning of a new tentative friendship….let's see how they do…._

T7S

**Chapter 02 – **Spaghetti Arms

**Late April 1980**

"Don't throw that paper away!" Kitty scolded Eric. "I haven't cut my coupons yet!" His mother grabbed the newspaper out of Eric's hand and reached for her scissors. "I'm saving a ton of money with these. Did you know the market gives double coupons on Tuesday?"

Eric shook his head and continued on to carry the trash outside. His mom was becoming obsessed with collecting coupons and getting rebates. He laughed as he remembered her getting all excited about a buy one get one free green bean special. They had a lot of green beans that week.

Eric lifted the trash can lid and noticed that only one light was on in the Pinciotti house. Bob's car was still gone. How lonely was that? He tucked the garbage bag down in the can and stomped it with his foot to make room before putting the lid back on. Maybe he'd go over there and see what his new friend was doing in that dark house.

-o-

Jackie could barely move her arms. Her manager at the Point Place Home Improvement Center had moved her from head cashier to the warehouse. She spent the better part of the day learning how to lay tile and install grout. Her manager said that with her winning smile and no nonsense attitude, she would be the perfect person to teach the workshop tile class for the customers. That gave Jackie two more days to learn everything she could about different types of tile and flooring products.

Today however, between the heavy boxes and lifting the large tiles she was working arm muscles she hadn't used in a long time. The two Tylenol she took were not working and neither did the long hot shower. Truth be told, she had spaghetti arms. The doorbell rang and she contemplated not answering because Bob wasn't home, but it might just be someone for Bob so she tried to shrug into her bathrobe and hurry down the stairs.

"Who is it?" She said through the door back.

She heard a muffled, "Eric Forman."

"Hang on!" She tried to lift an arm to unbolt the door but it was nearly impossible. Using one arm, she leveraged her other arm halfway up the door and her hand landed on the bolt. With even greater difficulty, she finally turned the knob and felt like collapsing in a heap.

"It's unlocked!" she yelled. There was no way she was going to try turning the knob.

Eric wondered what took so long and when he opened the kitchen door he stopped, "Are you sweating?"

She glared balefully at him. "Yes I'm sweating. I couldn't unbolt the damn door." Eric set the Tupperware of leftovers on the table. "Why are you sweating?"

"I can't lift my arms. I started a new job at work and I wasn't in the best physical condition to start with."

Eric didn't even know where she worked or what she did. "Well…what kind of work do you do? Modeling?"

"Yeah, right." She snapped.

"Hey, don't take my head off for asking."

"Sorry. I work at the new Home Improvement Center. I was a cashier until last week. Now they have me working the floor. I'm supposed to teach people how to tile their floors or bathroom using this heavy ass tile. Eric, I can't even lift my arms!"

She made a concerted effort to get her arms on the table and beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. Eric stifled a laugh, "Did you take some aspirin?"

"Yes. I took a hot shower and I still can't move. I'd take my self to the hospital but I don't think I could hold the steering wheel…unless you tape my hands to it for me! Oh! That would work!" she said excitedly.

Eric laughed, "I'm not taping your hands to your car. Let me call my mom and see what she suggests. Okay?"

"Okay. Your mom was a good nurse so that's almost like going to the hospital." Eric left the kitchen to find out where Bob kept the telephone.

Jackie was starving and wondered what was in the bowl. With a concentrated effort, she managed to get one arm in the air and it slapped down on the table. Using her fingers, she hand crawled to the bowl and tried to open the lid. The Tupperware dish rolled over upside down. Damn air tight bowls were like Fort Knox!

Eric came back and righted the bowl and opened the lid. "I didn't have dinner." She explained sheepishly. The beef soup smelled wonderful. "Can I have a spoon? I'll just eat it cold. I'm starving!"

"No, I'll heat it up for you." Eric opened several cupboards trying to find the pots and discovered that Bob had barely any food in the house. He opened the fridge only to find some condiments and a piece of cheese with mold on the corner. "Jackie, what do you do for food?"

Embarrassed, she turned her head. "I eat a big lunch and it usually holds me over until the next day."

Eric poured the contents of the bowl into a pot and put the flame on low. He knew the difference between an empty fridge and starving yourself. She was almost starving herself! "Do you want my mom to pick some stuff up for you? She's been clipping coupons like crazy."

"No!" Then in a smaller voice she said "No. It's just…okay, if Bob's not here, I don't know how to cook. I mean I tried to boil water and ended up burning the pan okay? I don't bother with the grocery store. Now you know my deep dark secret. Besides, what did your mom say?"

"Oh, she said that Bob should have a menthol rub like Ben-Gay or something and to rub it in the muscles. The menthol heats the sore muscle and helps it to relax."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Eric, seriously, I can't touch my eyebrows. How am I going to rub my biceps?"

"I could help." _Wait, what did he just volunteer for? _

She laughed, "No offense but I never envisioned you as a masseuse. I mean your arms aren't that much bigger than mine and you have little wrists."

Eric carried a bowl of hot soup to the table. "Now you sound like my dad and Donna. Compared to them, everybody has little wrists." Eric put his arm on the table next to Jackie and she had to admit she was wrong. He actually had nice arms and long fingers. _Maybe…_.

He easily lifted her other arm onto the table and wrapped her hands around the bowl. The heat felt wonderful. "Eat and I'll go look for the ointment."

Jackie didn't want to confess that this was the most nutritious thing she'd eaten all week! Instead, she pulled the bowl closer to the edge of the table and nearly drank it because that was easier. When Eric came back with the rub, she was done.

"Tell your mom she's an angel. That was really good."

Eric smiled, "You can tell her that yourself when you take back her clean bowl. Knowing her, she might just fill it back up for you. Okay, I've got the ointment, so we're going to have to remove your bathrobe or roll up the sleeves or something."

_Well, this was going to be embarrassing!_ Jackie was only wearing a thin tank top and her panties. She took a deep breath and tried to not look Eric in the eyeballs. "Okay, you have to help me because I'm almost nude under here. Just pull it down and I can wrap it around my chest."

Eric got behind the kitchen chair and pulled her bathrobe down in the back and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Yikes! That was unexpected! He gently tugged on the sleeves and her arms fell like limp noodles. Her hands grasped the terrycloth and pulled it around her midsection but yep, she was definitely NOT wearing a bra.

_Don't think about it Eric_! He got behind her again and she shouted, "Wait! My hair!"

"What am I supposed to do with your hair?" he asked patiently.

"Um…in that little drawer are some rubber bands. I just don't want that gunk in my hair. Please." Eric grabbed a fat red rubber band out of the drawer and a memory from his paper route days had him tying her hair in a quick but sloppy ponytail.

"Okay, let's do this." He said more to himself than Jackie. He untwisted the cap and squeezed a dollop of Ben-Gay into his palm and rubbed his hands together. Then he started at her shoulder and wrapped his hands around her thin arms and began rubbing the ointment in warm firm circles. Her little girl arm fit easily in his hand and he just keep massaging the bicep not noticing that she had closed her eyes and was smiling.

Over the elbow and down to the forearms and she was humming softly. The warmth of the ointment was working through her skin. Eric's fingers were gentle but firm and the menthol was tingling. He moved to her other shoulder after getting more ointment and the kitchen was starting to smell nice. The warmth in her left arm was going up into her neck and this was just so much better than that shower head.

Eric glanced at Jackie's face to make sure he wasn't hurting her and was pleased to see an expression of bliss curving her lips into a smile. Then his eyes slipped and that was a big mistake. She had the nicest rack he had seen in a long time!

"Okay! I think that should be good." Eric said with a tight voice. He pulled the bathrobe up and around her shoulders while she opened her eyes. "Thanks Eric that felt really good. If I pull a muscle in my hamstring, you will be the first person I call."

His eyes looked down at the painted toes and up the slender ankle and past the curve of her perfect calf and the rounded kneecap and there he saw was a strong muscled thigh – _oh my god – kill me now!_ "Yeah…I might have mom help you out there. Heh - heh. Gotta go!"

Eric capped the tube and washed his hands with Palmolive dish soap. "I'm going to let myself out. You should be able to bolt the door now."

Jackie actually was able to lift her arms better than before. "You saved me, thanks again."

Zoom! Bam! Eric was gone and out the door. Jackie put the Tupperware bowl in the sink with a squirt of dish soap and bolted the door.

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

**T7S**

"Thank you Mrs. Forman. The soup was great." Jackie handed the yellow Tupperware over the sink counter. She didn't want to admit she felt uncomfortable in the Forman kitchen because it brought back all kinds of memories of Steven and their relationship. Though she was vague on the exact memories, the feelings were still palpable.

Kitty took the dish and smiled. 'Why you are very welcome. Eric tells me that Bob didn't leave you any food."

Jackie shook her head, "No…it's not that. I don't know how to cook so I just don't eat until the next day. Like I told Eric, it's no big thing really."

Kitty leveled her mother's scolding gaze. "Didn't your mother teach you how to make a sandwich? Make toast? These are basic skills every girl should know – wait a minute…you made cookies for Steven that one time that were….oh dear, I need to teach you some tricks."

"My mom taught me how to make the perfect margarita. I don't want to be a bother really!" Jackie just wanted to run back to her room at Bob's house and wake up to the next day. Kitty only smiled and pulled out a loaf of bread from the pantry.

"Wash your hands; you are going to learn the easiest thing to cook." The way Kitty said it left no room for argument. Jackie sighed and came around the counter to wash her hands.

Eric came home from work surprised to see his mother teaching Jackie how to make grilled cheese sandwiches. She looked up and gave Eric a delighted smile. "I'm cooking!"

"Honey, make sure you stir the soup. We don't want it sticking to the bottom of the pot." Kitty instructed. She carried bowls to the table and set them next to the crackers and silver. "Jackie's making dinner and everyone is eating it."

"Oh." Eric suddenly didn't think that was such a good idea. "But you're supervising right?"

Kitty laughed, "Oh Eric. There is no way to screw up soup and sandwiches. Now go tell your father dinner is ready."

-o-

Red admitted the grilled cheese was perfectly toasted and the tomato soup was perfect with the crumbled bacon on top. "Jackie, Eric was telling us you work at the new warehouse. What do you do?"

She smiled. "Last week I led workshops on how to lay and grout tile. Which nearly killed my arms – but this week I have muscles!" She bent her arm at the elbow to display a tiny bump of a bicep. "This week they moved me to the electrical department and I design lamp displays and change light bulbs in the chandeliers. I'm getting really good at working on a ladder."

Kitty wiped her mouth, "But honey, it's that a job normally reserved for men?"

"Oh no! There are lots of women that work there too. Everyone seems to be an expert at something. I'm really hoping to get moved to home décor. They sell drapery and carpeting and I could help make someone's home really beautiful. "

Red was interested, "So…you're not afraid of a measuring tape or hard work?" He looked at his son as he said this. Eric grinned, "I can use a tape dad."

"Son, I meant a man's working tool, not something you stick in a machine and play music."

Jackie was enjoying the banter and conversation. "Sometimes they let me go out on locations and measure. I helped measure kitchens for some expensive tile that they are installing in those new condos out in Point Place Estates."

Kitty gasped, "Oh my…I've heard those are going to be very expensive. Is it true they all have swimming pools?"

Jackie nodded. "Well, the models that I measured do. They are just gorgeous and they have automatic garage door openers!"

Red sat back. "I've heard of those…they're pretty new to this area." He was impressed that this young lady grew up and got a real job making real money. Now if only Eric could be….nah….his son was doing what he was able to do. "Jackie, if I was interested in some home remodeling….you could help me?"

Kitty spoke up, "You could get us a discount?"

Jackie laughed, "Yes! I can get you a discount and probably get you the stuff at cost. I'm friends with the manager."

Red knew this friend of Eric's was still the only useful one. He always liked Jackie and now he liked her even more. "I just might visit to your store really soon."

Eric saw a spark of life in Jackie's eyes that wasn't there when he visited Bob's house the other day. Maybe she was finally getting over Hyde and would come out of this a better person.

Kitty served brownies and milk for dessert and Jackie begged off the fattening sweet food explaining that she had to get up early for work. She thanked Kitty for the lesson and promised to go by the grocery store for basic sandwich ingredients the next day.

Red told Eric to make sure she got home safely and Eric was going to argue that it was just across the driveway but the way his dad's foot was wiggling told him to just go.

Once the patio doors slid shut, Red turned to his wife. "Kitty, it's time. Let's rip that old carpeting out and paint the living room. The kids aren't little anymore and we need to give the house a breath of fresh air."

"But Red…isn't that going to be expensive?" Kitty was thinking of all the cash she had saved in the coffee can. Her coupon savings were going to buy a bigger color television. Red shook his head, "Nope. We now have the ways and means to get the work done at a cheap price."

Kitty frowned, "What do you mean?"

Red laughed, "I'm putting Eric and Jackie to work!"

Kitty thought of Eric trying to remove wallpaper and she couldn't help but giggle. "This might be interesting now that I think of it!"

-o-

"Eric you really didn't need to walk me across the driveway. I'm a big girl."'

He looked back at his house, "I know, but I think my parents wanted to talk without me in the room. They've been doing a lot of that lately."

Jackie sat on the stoop at the kitchen door. "Fez called me. He's pretty upset."

Eric leaned against the side of the house, "Did the store run out of candy or something?"

"No. Olivia found out that the triplets were marrying the triplets and Fez wasn't invited to the wedding."

Eric laughed, "Big tragedy there."

"Be nice." Jackie looked up, "Jon, Ron and Shawn didn't know the party was being filmed and threatened to beat up Fez unless he produces a copy for them. Fez thinks his party led to the marriage and wanted to be a part of it."

"Fez only wants wedding cake." Eric replied. "He doesn't care that anyone's getting married. He has this weakness for the multilayered cakes."

Jackie leaned back against the kitchen door. "So…why are you working at Grooves when there are tons of other jobs you could do?"

Eric sat down the stoop beside her and hung his arms between his long legs, "If I'm honest with you do you promise not to laugh or throw it back in my face?"

"Sure. Confess away."

"Those five months I spent in Africa were the worst of my life. I saw shit that scared the hell out of me. The kind of things they can't show you on television. A village a couple of miles from where I was staying had been annihilated by this group of military guerrillas. There were bodies everywhere and I could hear the killing that night… and man, I just prayed and prayed they weren't coming after me."

"Sounds really frightening – what did you do?" The concern in her voice and on her face encouraged Eric to continue.

"Well, they moved us teachers and the students the next morning, but we had to walk through the village and I could see it and smell it… and hear the flies…" Eric visibly shuddered. "We were sent to a small town that was near some diamond mines and everyday the traffic was loud and distracting. I just wanted to come home. I couldn't teach, the kids couldn't hear…it was like I was just spinning my wheels."

"So you like the record store because it's quiet and peaceful?" Jackie hazarded a guess.

He looked at her in the dim light, "Exactly. There's no elephant or lion noises unless I play Tull's, _Bungle in the Jungle_."

Jackie laughed and he realized she had a great smile. "So, it's me and Leo, the Lion, working the store. I've ordered some posters and some of the newer pop music. I thought about getting some more Billy Joel, Genesis and some of the top 40 stuff. They seem to be big sellers. "

"But Eric, you came back and acted like nothing happened."

"Well, I spent the first few weeks hiding in my bedroom until I finally told my folks what happened. It took a while to get me out of the house and one day I just put it out of my mind and decided I needed to move forward."

"So you don't think about it anymore?"

"Once in a while I'll have a nightmare and I feel terrible for the families that lost their loved ones but still….I'm just glad it wasn't me."

"Wow…you have had an adventure." Jackie struggled to her feet. "I've got a six a.m. start so I need to hit the pillow. Could you thank your mom again for me?"

Eric smiled. When she stood on the top step, he could actually see straight into her eyes and they were just the most captivating colors he'd ever seen. "Forman, why are you staring at me?"

Eric blinked, "I'm sorry. I just never noticed your eyes before. Hey, look…if you need some music – you know where to find me."

Jackie unlocked the door. "Yes I do. If you need any light bulbs, you know where to find me." She quipped.

Eric waited until he heard the bolt turn in the lock and he went home whistling Jethro Tull's famous tune.

T7S


	3. Chapter 3 Just a Record Store Guy

**Author Note**…_our fated couple always seems to take one step forward and two steps back….._

T7S

**Chapter 03 – **Just a Record Store Guy

**May 1980**

Eric walked around the humongous home improvement center. The stores were new to Point Place and he couldn't remember ever seeing so much lumber stacked in one aisle and in the next were bathtubs and water heaters and on the other side of the big store was a full nursery filled with potted plants and starter vegetables.

Now his quest to find shelving began. Most of the employees wore red aprons with big pockets and had their name written on their chest in black marker. If he could find Jackie in here, maybe she could point him in the right direction.

There were an aisle labeled for house wares and he figured he could start there. Maybe one of those busy associates would help him out. While he checked out a display of new flashlights, he couldn't help but notice how many people were shopping! Some of them seemed to be sightseeing and others knew exactly what they wanted and got it running to the cash register with their treasure.

Eric walked down a wide aisle that had rolls of carpeting and giant cantilever racks of rolled linoleum going all the way to the ceiling. He was rounding the corner when a horn blasted behind him scaring him half to wits. He turned around and saw a large heavy box balanced on a fork lift. Eric quickly stepped back and the tall fork truck stopped beside him.

"Forman, you are going to get yourself killed if you don't watch where you're going!" Jackie pointed to a hanging sign that said DANGER! FORK LIFT CROSSING – and it was hanging _over_ his head. "You are driving that thing?"

Jackie smirked, "New job I learned. Jump up." Eric put a foot in the ladder-like rung and climbed up on the running board. "Hang on; I need to deliver this to the dock." For Eric the ride was a kind of surreal experience. He was travelling through the warehouse looking down on the tops of people's heads. A couple of wayward souls made the same mistake he did and were treated with a blast from Jackie's horn.

He waited while she set her box on the edge of the loading dock and then lowered the forks before killing the engine. She wiped her hands on the back of her tight pants and said, "So what are you shopping for?"

Eric was admiring the red apron, it was actually quite sexy with the little bow in the back and her ass was shaped like an upside heart. "What?"

"You came here to buy something?"

"Oh! Shelving. I'm getting rid of all those bookcases and milk crates. I can't find the aisle that they would be in."

Jackie jumped off the loading dock and encouraged Eric to follow. "You were almost there." Eric noticed that as Jackie walked past, many male customer heads would turn to admire the same thing he did!

Jackie made a right turn into an aisle that held ironing boards, and mesh baskets and there was the shelving! "You know they install easier if you have an electric drill."

"ER…no. I just thought I needed a regular screwdriver." He confessed. Jackie grinned, "Do you know if you need a Phillips or a flat head?"

He shrugged. "There's a difference?"

Jackie laughed, "Yes my friend, there's big difference. Does your dad have an electric screwdriver?"

"I think so." Actually he wasn't really sure. "Do you…do you think you could help me assemble this? I'd ask my dad but well, you know how he is."

Jackie pretended to think about it. "I will but on one condition."

Eric grinned, "Sure anything. Name it."

Jackie stuck her hand in her apron and replied, "You have to supply dinner. It's going to take a couple of hours and I want something decent to eat."

"Would you like to come over and eat?"

She shrugged, "Don't matter. I'm tired of sandwiches and restaurant food is too expensive."

"Okay…Sunday at Groove's about noon?" Eric suggested.

"That works. Don't forget to bring the charger or I'll have to kill you." Jackie smiled and did an about face. She looked over her shoulder to see Eric watching her walk away. "Bye Forman."

A fellow customer standing next to Eric said, "She looks like she was poured into those pants. Don't you agree?"

Eric could only nod. Those were the nicest Levi's he had seen in a long time!

T7S

"Okay Leo, this shouldn't take long and then you'll get the store back to yourself."

"I don't know man….Hyde wouldn't like you changing stuff like this. I mean these are vintage milk crates that used to hold…milk and stuff." Leo pulled on the plastic crate and a thin decorative piece broke off in his hand.

"That's part of the reason I'm installing shelves. It will give us more room. I want to make a kiosk where a bunch of people can listen to more than one album on headphones."

"I don't know…Hyde didn't like changes…" Leo was shaking his head while gathering some cassette tapes and putting them into boxes. There was a knock at the door and he shouted, "We're closed man!" Then he peered through his glasses and exclaimed, "Its Loud Girl!"

Eric walked over and unlocked the door. Jackie was wearing some faded pants and a tank top which seemed ultra feminine and he hoped that wouldn't be a distraction. "Glad you stopped by."

Jackie grinned, "Hey Leo! I haven't seen you in a long time."

Leo was over the moon. "Is Hyde with you?"

She shook her head no. "He got married and moved to Milwaukee."

"Oh." Leo seemed disappointed. "I'll just go back to what I was doing."

-o-

The bookcases and milk crates had been emptied and removed. Leo cleared the floor so Jackie and Eric could lay out the assembly. The task was more daunting than Eric had anticipated. He was still trying to understand the instructions when Jackie was already drilling the supporting brackets into the wall. She was wearing this adorable leather apron which held an assortment of sharp tools and purple safety gloves. Leo brought over a step ladder and she climbed to the top trying to drill a hole near the ceiling. "Forman, hold me steady so I don't fall." Eric didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around her legs as she wobbled a bit but the sound of the drill assured him things were going well. _She had some nice legs under these pants! Don't go there Eric!_

Jackie tapped him on the head. "Okay, let's measure and do the same with those other supports." An hour later, the brackets were secured to the wall and Leo was helping Eric slid the metal forms into the predrilled holes. By the time Jackie took off her tool belt, Leo was sliding all of ABBA's greatest hits on the first shelf. It was a lovely success.

She went to the private restroom to wash her hands and was overcome with a familiar smell. In the medicine cabinet was a small bottle of the cologne Steven used to wear. She picked up the bottle and pressed it against her cheek. The faint smell of pot clung to the fabric of the furniture in the office but this smell was uniquely Steven Hyde. She could feel the tears that threatened to choke her and knew she had to leave. The sudden melancholic moment was going to ruin all the weeks and days of memories she had been trying to tamp down.

Quietly, she grabbed her tool belt, handbag and keys and let herself out the glass door.

Eric stood back and looked at their accomplishment. Jackie had a great eye for placing the shelves the perfect distance apart from each other. He could hang posters in between shelves or concert tees. It was looking more like a professional business now. God… and they worked so well together! What a great team.

Eric looked around and didn't see Jackie. He owed her a homemade dinner. "Hey Leo, where's Jackie?"

Leo shrugged. "Saw her go in the back dude. Heard the water running. Maybe she's taking a bath in the sink. It's hard to do man cuz I can't even get my foot in there."

Eric rolled his eyes, "You can't bathe in the sink….never mind." He walked through the back office and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer so he turned the knob, "Jackie?" There was no answer but Eric did see a small bottle of men's cologne on the sink. He lifted it up and smelled it. It was the _Ghost of Hyde_ scent. Eric threw it in the trashcan and noticed that her tool belt and everything else was gone. When did she sneak out?

-o-

Jackie slowly climbed up the stairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a clean tee shirt. She found her newest Air Supply album and cranked up the volume to _Lost in Love_. The words of the song always touched her heart. The shadows of Steven memories came rushing back and she ached with want.

_Lost in love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking about  
Fell out of touch  
But I'm back on my feet  
Eager to be what you wanted  
_

Eric pulled up in the driveway and saw Jackie's Lincoln parked next door. He needed to find out why she took off like that. He wanted to thank her for the help. But he also just wanted to know why she bolted without saying goodbye.

The Pinciotti's backdoor was unlocked so he let himself into the kitchen where he heard last year's Air Supply album blaring full blast. He took the stairs two at a time and paused not knowing if she was in Donna's old room or the guest room. Aha…the music was from the guest room! Eric knocked on the door.

_You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on  
_

"Bob, I just want to be left alone thank you." Her voice shouted from the other side.

Eric sighed and opened the door. Jackie was lying on the bed with her head cradled in her arms. She just looked pitiful. Eric walked over and turned down the stereo volume and then sat on the edge of the bed. "So you sit in your room and listen to Air Supply when you're reliving your past? What kind of life is that?"

Jackie rolled over wiping her eyes. "Big words from a guy who works at a record store – You of all people should know that Air Supply has a song for every thing a jilted woman is feeling."

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me  
_

Eric laughed, "It's my love for Styx that keeps me focused – that's why I'm working at a record store plus I'm being paid a butt load of money."

Jackie scooted back against the headboard. "Whatever. How did you get in here?"

"You forgot to bolt the backdoor."

"Oh. Well, just because Donna doesn't live anymore doesn't mean its okay for you to just barge in whenever you want." She scolded.

Eric tried to make eye contact. "Jackie. Why did you take off like that?"

She turned her head and rested a cheek on her knees. "I smelled his cologne. I wasn't being strong and it overwhelmed me. I know you don't yearn for Donna anymore….but if you did, it would feel like this."

Eric pulled a piece of cardboard out of her hair, "You know…since Fez's party I don't have any Donna yearnings."

"Why's that?" Jackie asked looking at the stereo speaker.

"Because I think I'm becoming attracted to a home improvement employee."

Jackie turned her head and looked Eric straight in the eyes, "Don't make me laugh – I am the exact opposite of Donna."

The fierceness of color in her eyes shocked him. "Maybe that's why I'm attracted to you."

A beat. Two beats passed before Jackie said, "You should go." Eric realized he just embarrassed himself and the back of his neck was growing hot. "Yeah…I should go. I'll have Red bring you some of that homemade dinner you wanted."

Jackie laid back down and closed her eyes. "You go do that."

Eric closed the door behind him. Damn Hyde! Couldn't you have broken up with the girl in some kind of a friendlier way?

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

T7S


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams or Nightmares

**Author Notes: **_….Sorry for the delay! Lovely fluff and a little wanting…..I just eat that stuff up!_

T7S

**Chapter 04 - **Dreams or Nightmares

T7S

…"_You should go." She said_

"…"_Yeah…I should go". _

_Jackie closed her eyes. "You go do that."_

T7S

_She was perched on a ladder where those perfect legs were swinging a pair of bright red high heels. The smooth tan skin stopped at the red plaid skirt. A soft green blouse was draped over a cream colored leotard. The brunette hair was curly and wavy and framed those beautiful blue/green eyes. A finger beckoned Eric to step closer. On his dream feet, he floated towards the apparition that smelled like vanilla and probably tasted just as sweet. Carefully, he rested his hands on the soft silky skin of her knees carefully pulling them apart so he could stand between them. That smile! Eric's hearted skidded to a stop at the sight of a little pink tongue moistening those red lips. Still her finger beckoned him closer._

_He felt mesmerized by the intensity of her gaze – those smiling eyes seemed to say, "Kiss me Eric….touch me."_

_He closed the short distance between his lips and hers and those juicy lips parted and his tongue dipped in to taste her. Strawberry kisses and a warm vanilla scent coming from her body. Those ruby lips pressed against him with an urgency he could only welcome and the kiss completely short-circuited his brain!_

_Her hand dropped to his waist, her fingers playing with the buttons on his Levi's and Eric could feel his arousal growing. Suddenly he woke up!_

"I'm having a wet dream about Jackie Burkhart!" Eric whispered in horror.

T7S

Fez put his arm around Eric's shoulder. "She's nice. You'll like her. I think you'll find you both have a lot in common." Eric took a seat on Fez and Olivia's sofa. "What does she do?"

"Maxine is a hostess." Fez replied. Olivia came out of the bedroom, "Yes, Fez says she's the hostess with the most-est." Olivia pantomimed a pair of big bosoms.

Fez laughed, "You said it was an emergency so she agreed to meet you at the club next to her hotel. Do you know where the Dover Dive is in Kenosha?"

Eric frowned, 'Not really." Olivia sat on the edge of the sofa. "It's just down the street from the Lakes Hotel. There's a parking lot between the Dive and the hotel. Max will meet you in the Dive."

Eric thanked Fez and hurried to meet his blind date. Olivia chided Fez softly, "You didn't tell him she was a _special hostess _did you?"

Fez laughed, "No…but he's going to find out!"

T7S

Eric parked and got out of his car and had to admit that the Dover Dive wasn't just a bar near the Lake Michigan shoreline, it was in fact a dive bar - grungy and sticky and smelled of something sick. A man urinating in the alley confirmed Eric's plan on not touching anything unless he had a napkin! The music was loud and competed with the sports game that was playing on the television.

Eric didn't have any idea of what Maxine Larson looked like so he leaned over the bar and asked for Maxie. The barkeep pointed to a woman seated at the end of the bar twirling an umbrella in her drink.

"Maxine?" Eric asked once he was in earshot. The pretty blonde with the pixie haircut smiled. Her blue eye shadow sparkled in the lights of the dive and her lips were an off shade of purple. "Darling! You're just as adorable as Fezzie said you were. Sit!"

Eric pulled over a stool and ordered a beer. "I don't know what Fezzie told you about me but it was probably all true. HA HA HA !" Maxie had the loudest laugh Eric had ever heard.

"Actually all he told me was that you were a hostess."

'HA HA HA! A hostess? Oh, that's rich!" Maxine guffawed. "You are just too cute!"

Eric spent the next few minutes trying to make small talk but Max wouldn't answer direct questions. She would however, talk _around_ the subject and make Eric think she did. After his beer, Eric decided this date was a bust and was going to head home.

"Oh, well, I'll walk with you. I'm parked next door." Maxie grinned. The gentleman in Eric thought that for safety's sake, he would at least escort her to her car.

"I'm that blue Beetle right there. What are you driving?" Maxie asked. Eric pointed to the Vista Cruiser parked by the streetlamp. "Oh, does it have a large backseat?"

"It's a station wagon." Eric replied.

Maxie grabbed the lapels of Eric's sport coat and pulled him flush against her body. "Back seats make me horny." She breathed. Her hands grabbed Eric by the ears and she pulled him down for a wet sloppy kiss. Being a guy, Eric wasn't going to refuse a hot kiss but there was something about Maxie.

His hands went to her waist and her hands went to his crotch. Eric's eyes flew open in surprise. In the harsh glow of the street light, Maxie's mascara was caking but she was still kissing him. Eric decided to go with the flow besides, any kiss was better than no kiss!

The lips were working him over and she was a mouth breather that tasted like beef and bourbon. _What did she have for dinner?_ Eric pulled back and opted for some closed mouth kissing. _Okay, this wasn't so bad but oh my god, her hand is going through the zipper and I'm in a parking lot_!

"Oh Derek, I have a room and it's only $29.99 an hour.

Eric blinked. What? _What kind of hostess was she?_ "Er…Maxie, my name is Eric. Not Derek."

Maxie smiled, "Whatever. I can give you a good rate. Well, because you are a friend of Fezzie."

Maxine would swear she had never seen a John take off so fast in her life!

T7S

Eric pounded on the steering wheel. If he hadn't had that erotic dream about Jackie Burkhart, he wouldn't have had a blind date with a hooker friend of Fez. Was kind of vermin did he catch? The idea of what she did with her mouth before she kissed him make him want to puke.

He pulled into his driveway and took some deep breaths. His first order of business was a scalding hot shower and then he was going to burn these clothes!

His dad was still up going over some ledgers when he walked in. Red smirked and pointed to his lips, "Purple lipstick Eric? Do we need to have a talk?"

"No dad. Very funny. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The hot shower and brushing his teeth three times helped. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. His next blind date would be of his own making!

"_Eric…are you sleeping?" Eric's eyes were closed as he detected the scent of vanilla surrounding him. The covers were pulled away and a warm body snuggled up against him. "I was thinking about you and missing you and just wanted to say goodnight."_

_Jackie's lips pressed against his in the most delicate of kisses. It was like butterfly wings yet it filled him with the warm and fuzzies. Soft hands followed the outline of his face and lightly scratched his scalp. He could feel it when she moved over him, her body just barely touching yet he could still feel everything through his tee shirt and boxers._

_He reached up a hand and her silky brunette tresses slipped through his fingers. Her hair smelled like fresh lemons and her kisses tasted like strawberry. Eric could feel himself ache with want. But he wasn't some horny teenager anymore. He was a man and this fantasy dreaming had to stop!_

Eric woke himself up swearing his lips still tasted like strawberry. He lay in bed and couldn't close his eyes. What if he dreamt about Maxie and her long tongue? That _what-did-she-kiss-before-me_ tongue. Eric shuddered. Then again - what if Jackie and those sweet dream kisses came back to haunt him? He had to do something now.

Eric swung his legs over the edge of his mattress and pulled on some sweat pants. Quietly, he opened the bedroom door and snuck down the stairs. If he didn't do this he'd never get a good night's sleep.

-o-

Jackie heard the doorbell and then a loud knocking on the kitchen door. _Did Bob forget his house key again? _She threw on a silky wrapper for modesty's sake and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she padded down the stairs.

"Bob?" she said to the closed door.

"No, it's Eric!" was the urgent reply. Jackie unbolted the door and let it swing open. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, and there's something I need to know." He said walking into the kitchen. From the mess of dark hair flowing over her shoulder to those dark seductive eyes and the desirable lips he couldn't keep his eyes off of…Eric heard Jackie exclaim, "What?"

Eric cupped her face in his hands and slanted his mouth pressing his lips against those dream lips he couldn't stop thinking about. Her hands fluttered between pushing him away and pulling him closer. Eric groaned into her mouth, his hands circling her hips. There. There was the taste of strawberry. It was real. He left her mouth and buried his face in her neck and it did smell just like vanilla frosting.

Setting her back on her feet Eric could only grin. Jackie looked at him with just kissed lips and confusion in her eyes. "Did you find out what you needed to know?"

Eric looked at the little tank top and the bikini underwear and grinned, "Oh yeah." He turned and left the Pinciotti kitchen shutting the door behind him. Jackie stood there. Was she confused because Eric Forman just kissed her senseless? Or was she confused because she liked it?

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Kenosha_

Jackie shifted the heavy bag from one hand to the other. She hit the doorbell with her elbow and a laughing Brooke Kelso answered. "Jackie? Is that you hiding behind the brown paper bag?"

Jackie laughed. Brooke was always sweet and nice to Michael's ex-girlfriend. "Come in sweetie. Betsy's asleep and Michael's at work."

Jackie set the bag on the coffee table and took a seat on the sofa. "I thought Michael would be here."

Brooke sat next to her on the couch, "Why, are you afraid of me?" She had a twinkle in her eye as she asked.

"No. I just don't know you that well. Michael made me a godmother but….but you and I have never spent that much time together." Brooke peeked in the bag while Jackie was talking.

"So, is it that why you don't want to be my friend?" Brooke teased.

Jackie was thrown for a loop. "No! That's not it at all. I just thought…"

"…You thought that since you and Michael dated that I would hate you?" Brooke asked.

"Well…yes." Jackie confessed.

Brooke smiled, "Well, I don't hate you and remember you and Michael aren't teenagers anymore are you?"

Jackie smiled and visibly relaxed. "No we're not." Brooke tugged the bag closer to her, "What do you have in here?"

Jackie smiled, "Oh, wallpaper samples. They've come out with some cute adhesive borders in kid themes and I thought you might like to see them. I've sold a lot to pregnant women who are decorating nurseries."

Brooke pulled out some pastel borders with fairy princesses and castles in clouds. Jackie displayed some paint samples that would compliment the wall paper motif. The rest of the bag was drapery and carpet samples and the two girls bonded over ice tea and Berber carpeting.

"So…tell me about the triplet party." Brooke said setting her drink on the table. Jackie grinned, "The girl triplet's have boyfriend triplets and they were so handsome and tall and had all this really nice hair."

"Movie star handsome? Or royalty handsome?" Brooke questioned.

"Oh, romance book cover handsome. Michael was upset because he couldn't get a jiggle shot and Fez was mad because Andy, Mandy and Sandy weren't single."

"Who else was there?" Brooke pressed. Jackie sighed, "Eric Forman. He didn't know Donna was going to be there AND she came with Randy."

Brooke raised a delicate eyebrow. "I always liked Randy. He was such a lucky guy."

Jackie smiled, "I like Randy too. The sad part was Donna chose the party to break up with Eric."

"Oh! Poor Eric. Was he devastated?"

"Surprisingly…not a bit. He seemed…almost relieved."

Brooke sat back. "Wow. Eric chased after Donna for so long. What's he doing now? Michael said he's working with Leo."

"He is managing Grooves. Steven gave him the job."

Brooke could hear what was unspoken. "You are still missing Mr. Hyde. I'm sorry it didn't work out for the two of you. But you know what?"

Jackie cleared her head of all things Steven related. "What's that?"

"Honey, he was poison to you. You can drink the Kool Aid and know that it's bad and at the same time it tastes so good...but it only harms you later. Steven Hyde is the sweetest kind of Kool Aid."

Jackie liked Brooke's adage. Steven was like Kool Aid and Jackie didn't need that kind of _sugar_ anymore! "Can I tell you something odd?"

"Of course. That's what girlfriends do." Brooke smiled.

Jackie told Brooke about helping Eric install his shelving and the day she had the spaghetti arms. "Then it was after midnight and he just kissed me. I mean not the kind you give an Aunt; it was a really great kiss."

Brooke smiled, "Has he ever kissed you before?" Jackie shook her head, "No…in fact we tried to avoid being in the same room with each other for a long time. Because of the friend of friends' thing."

"Yeah, Michael tried to explain that to me. You were Donna's friend because she was dating Eric and then you were Hyde's girlfriend because he lived in Eric's basement and then Fez lived with Michael but you moved in with Bob when Donna went to Madison. This sounds like a soap opera."

Jackie laughed. "It is. I like staying with Bob. He's gone a lot and I'm saving for my own place and a new car. Bob likes that the house isn't empty while he travels. He misses Donna and he's kinda like my adopted dad."

"Didn't your mother live with him for a short time?"

Jackie groaned, "Oh….don't remind me. Those are the teen years I'm trying to put behind me."

"So, let's go back. Why would the friend of a friend wake you up in the middle of the night to kiss you? Did you two go on a date?"

"No! He just showed up and said …_there's something I need to know. _I asked him what and he just kissed me." Then Jackie whispered, "….and it was good. It wasn't like Steven at all…it was….different good."

Brooke was smiling, "Well honey, maybe you need to start looking in greener pastures. Eric has job and he's travelled…I'm guessing he's attracted to you…."

"He said he was but I didn't believe it. I mean I would never go chasing after a nice boy…' Jackie couldn't help reliving that night time kiss. Maybe it was the spontaneity that appealed to her.

Brooke patted her knee. "Don't fuss over it. Go to work, do a good job and let what ever happens….let it happen. I think you have a wonderful future ahead of you Jackie. Call me any time. If you want to talk or get together and go shopping – I'm your friend."

"Thanks Brooke. Look over those samples and if you see something you like, come down to the store and I'll give you my discount." _Jackie had a new friend!_

T7S

Eric got a shipment from Arista records of upcoming songs. His eyes immediately picked out an Air Supply song. _All Out of Love_ was track six. Leo hadn't come in yet, so Eric turned the speakers up loud and put the stylus on the album. The orchestra music was lovely and he liked the violins and delicate music. As the song began, he recalled Jackie's prophetic words. _"…You of all people should know that Air Supply has a song for every thing a jilted woman is feeling..."_

He closed his eyes and the melody played and listened to the lyrics:

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
_

Yeah, he could see where girls would eat that stuff up. It was time for some Blondie or something that kicked up the mood. He put the record back into the paper sleeve and left the box for Leo to put away. Later, Eric found himself relieving that Friday night kiss at the Pinciotti's. His dreams did come true and strawberry was fast becoming his favorite flavor. But what was he going to do about it? Pursuing someone like Jackie was way off his radar. This Forman better stick to low-key girls so he wouldn't get burned because the girl-next-door wasn't Donna but she was definitely a powder keg and he was giving off sparks!

T7S

Eric decided to wait a few days before approaching Jackie again. She was probably pissed about the late night kiss and if she clocked him one, he wouldn't blame her. That night at Fez's party when she said she needed a friend and they toasted to _new beginnings_, Eric was pretty sure that kissing her wasn't what she was referring too!

Eric had a special dinner plate made up and carried it to the back door. He knocked politely and was thrown for a loop when Bob answered. "A welcome back dinner? Eric, that was so thoughtful of you. I hadn't even told Red or Kitty I was home yet. How did they know?"

Eric was mentally tap dancing. "Er, I think they saw you pull up." _How did he miss Bob's big old caddy? _"It's meatloaf and au gratin potatoes. Say can I talk to Jackie?"

Bob tore off the cling wrap and grabbed a fork before digging in. "Sorry Eric, you just missed her."

"Well, do you know when she'll be back?" He could always come back later that night.

Bob paused between bites. "I think later in June."

Eric blinked as his mind tried to process how many weeks that would be. "Um…did she say where she was going?"

"Yeah. Her job is sending her to some accelerated design program. She's learning fabric and textiles and some other stuff and the classes are all over the US. It's pretty cool, her and a couple of other guys from the local improvement centers were chosen for the program."

Eric didn't know what to say. She didn't have to tell anyone she was going – she really never did – she's become a loner in that way. "Okay. If she calls, can you let her know I came by?"

Bob swallowed, "Yum. Love meatloaf. Yeah, I'll tell her. Oh and tell your mom I said thanks for the dinner. It was great." Bob handed back the dirty plate. Eric sighed, "Okay…thanks Bob. I'll talk to you later."

He walked past the Lincoln parked in the driveway. Five weeks was a pretty long time. Well, there was always lots of Air Supply to listen to while he waited.

T7S


	5. Chapter 5 You Have Mail

**Author Note: **_… friends…sometimes they help too much…sometimes you just wonder…._

T7S

**Chapter 05 – **You Have Mail

T7S

Eric came in from the patio sweating to death. The late May sunshine was giving a preview of the blazing summer to come. Eric went straight to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda.

His dad and mom were looking at something like a blueprint. He walked over to see what they were doing. Kitty looked up, "Hey sweetie how was work?"

Eric sat down. "It was good. I sold about $400 worth of merchandise today. Business is picking up."

Red looked up from the blueprint. "That's a pretty good haul. I think Steven got happy when he sold $60 and that was after Leo took out the Fatso Burger money."

Kitty laughed, "I adore Leo. Eric, you should invite him to dinner. Oh! Speaking of friends, you got a postcard. It's on the bar." Eric was intrigued. He walked over to the bar and found a colorful postcard that said, DARWIN…._Minnesota's home to the Giant Ball of String."_ He turned it over and in cursive was a short note to him from Jackie.

_Eric_

_I didn't get to say good bye. My boss gave me my ticket and two hours to pack before the flight left. I didn't have anyone else's address so you are the only person I could think of to send this cool post card to._

_Take care,_

_Your Friend_

_Jackie_

That was nice. She didn't have to send him anything but she did. A giant ball of string – what else did she do in Minnesota? Who were the other "guys" she was with? Eric's concentration was interrupted by his Dad calling his name. He tucked the postcard into his back pocket.

"Eric, look at these two paint samples, especially the _ivory_ color and tell your mother which would be better in the living room. _Ivory_ or taupe?"

"You're changing the living room?" He grew up with those colors for the last 20 years. Why were they changing it now?

"Eric?" The elder Forman foot was twitching. Eric grinned, "I actually like both, but if I had to chose, I'd go with Ivory. It would look nice."

Kitty looked put out. "Well, I guess….I could maybe find something nice to match the windows."

Red smiled, "That's a way of looking at it dear."

_Kenosha_

Kelso was painting Betsy's room when Eric stopped by. "Hello Eric. Michael should be taking a break soon….would you like a beer?"

Eric sat in the chair opposite the couch. "That would be great Brooke. Thanks." The Kelso's were painting? His parents were thinking about painting? What was going on here? A couple of minutes later, Kelso came out of the room with pastel blue paint all over his shirt. "Dude! I heard about Maxie!"

Brooke came back in the living room with Eric's beer. "Tell me you didn't go out with Maxine."

Eric looked guilty, "Fez set me up."

Brooke gently chastised her husband's friend, "You know what she does for a living don't you?" Eric closed his eyes, "I found out AFTER I kissed her."

Kelso mimed puking in a candy dish. "DUDE! That's so gross. But what a good BURN!"

Brooke frowned. "Fez should have told you she was….a lady of the evening."

Kelso laughed, "She's no lady! Now if you're hard up for a date, I know this girl at work that you might want to go out with."

Brooke looked at her husband. "Who?" Eric looked at Kelso, "I'm not really into blind dates man."

Kelso sat down and wiped at some paint on his shirt. "Jessica. She works as a temporary receptionist. She just moved out here from New Mexico and doesn't have any friends. Be a nice guy and take her to dinner."

Eric looked at Brooke, "She doesn't charge by the hour does she?"

Brooke shrugged, "I've heard of her but never met her. I guess it couldn't hurt for you to go out and have a good time."

Eric didn't really want to spend a Saturday night with the folks again, "Sure…set me up."

_POINT PLACE_

Jessica was waiting for him on the sidewalk outside of the Mexican Patio bar. Kelso gave him a pretty good description. Mousy brown hair and wire rimmed glasses. What he forgot to mention was she was a DD cup, had long eyelashes and wore tall shoes. She giggled, "You must be Eric."

Eric smiled, "You must be Jessica. Shall we go inside before we melt?"

She just giggled at the small joke. The dining room/bar was loud and boisterous. There were delicious smells of chimichangas and the sounds of crisp tortilla chips and the scent of fresh salsa. Eric pulled out a chair and she wobbled her way on to it while Eric pushed her in. He slid across from the table. This was a blank slate date. He knew nothing about her except she wasn't a hooker. "So….Jessica. You work at the security company?"

"Oh yes." Her eyes went right to the drink menu. Eric tried a different tactic, "What do you do there?"

"I'm a receptionist." She unfolded her napkin and put it across her lap. She looked at a basket of chips in an upside sombrero and giggled. "That's funny."

The waitress came over to their drink order. "I'd like Tequila and lime please." Jessica asked politely. Eric didn't want beer, "Give me a….margarita."

"Would you like to try one of our flavored margaritas? Tonight we're selling a lot of strawberry."

"Straw-berry." Jessica giggled. "That's a funny word." The waitress winked at Eric and hurried off with the order. "Kelso said that you were from New Mexico."

"Yes I was." She answered while looking at the artificial cactus behind Eric's head. She reached in the sombrero and scooped up some of the salsa. Eric tried again. "What did you do in New Mexico?"

"I lived there. Oh look, they have piñata's! How funny." She giggled. Eric looked behind his head and saw a pig shaped papier-mâché covered piece of cardboard. "Yeah. That's interesting." The drink waitress came back with their beverages. "Someone will be right with your to take your order."

"What do you do for fun?" Eric tried a different approach. This woman did not like to talk!

"Oh I crochet" she replied. She giggled and looked at the Mariachi Band. "That's funny."

"Hello, I'm Tanya and I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like to start with some albondigas soup or some salad?"

Jessica smiled at the waitress. "I'll try the soup please." Eric replied, "Salad with house dressing." Jessica giggled, "Can you imagine putting a _dress_ on a _house_?"

Eric figured this was going to be a very long evening! He sipped the sweet concoction and the strawberry flavor reminded him of an excellent kiss. God, if Jackie was sitting across the table from him, they would be having a real conversation and she wouldn't be giggling over stupid shit like a sombrero shaped tortilla basket.

His mind slipped back to the afternoon they were installing shelves and she was standing on the stepladder. _"Forman, hold me steady so I don't fall."_ Jackie Burkhart was a girl who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to voice her opinion and right now, Eric seriously wished she was his date.

The appetizers were delivered and the waitress asked what they would like to order. "Jessica?" Eric asked politely. "Do you know what you would like to order?"

"I'll have a taco please. Just the plain taco. No lettuce or tomatoes."

The waitress replied, "It comes with rice and beans."

"No. Just the taco. Thank you." Jessica saw a picture of a donkey pulling a wheelbarrow and giggled. "That's funny."

Eric rolled his eyes, "I'll have the steak fajitas with flour tortillas please." The waitress left and Eric started on his salad trying hard to ignore all the giggling. He looked up once and asked, "Are you enjoying your soup?"

"Oh yes. It's very delicious."

Eric looked down at the meatball soup and almost choked. There was a spider floating on top! He quickly covered her bowl with a plate and called a waitress over. "Excuse me! This soup has a spider in it!" He whispered loudly.

The waitress looked aghast and carefully lifted the lid and clucked her tongue. She pulled the "spider" out of the soup. "It's a false eyelash. No spider."

Eric looked at Jessica and she did indeed lose a huge eyelash. She looked lash-hung-over. "Oh my, and I thought they would stick. I guess I won't be needing these either." She reached into her dress and pulled wads of toilet paper out of her bra.

Eric's mouth fell open. The table next to him was shocked into silence. "I'll just take my taco and go home. Thank you very much."

Eric looked at the fake boobs littering the table and the dead eyelash and downed the remainder of his margarita. This night was just too weird!

The fact was - he was missing a certain neighbor girl. The only girl that sparked his attention and keep him captivated without saying anything at all!

_June 1980_

The next postcard came from Wyoming; it was a beautiful sunset picture of the Devils Tower National Monument. What was Jackie doing in Wyoming in June? _Did she have a Close Encounter of the Third Kind?_ He almost laughed at his own joke.

_Dear Eric_

_Hope you're doing well. I'm visiting textile plants and learning more than I really need to know. Anything else and I'll be dangerous!_

_Maybe I'll call you later. Travelling by bus really sucks and I can't wait for the next hotel._

_Take care,_

_Jackie_

One thing he never envisioned was Jackie Burkhart sitting on a bus where other people's butts sat before hers. _Yeah, she did have a nice butt_. The bus must have been some special touring type because that girl would have been on the first flight back!

He put the post card in his back pocket and carried it to his room. After Saturday nights terrible date, Eric decided to spend the remainder of the weekend with the folks. No dating tragedy's expected that way!

Another post card arrived the next Friday. The picture was the Buckhorn Saloon in Wichita. Two horses were tied off to an old wooden drinking out post. The Buckhorn was the first tavern in Wichita that purportedly had its music box silenced with a six gun from a drunken cowboy.

_Eric_

_I drank whisky shots with a real cowboy and bought myself some kicky leather boots. I got you a really cool leather belt. Do you wear belts? I saw the tanner making it and it made me think of you. Now I just have to find the perfect buckle._

_Kansas is a very boring state when they don't let you skinny dip in the hotel pool._

_Oh well, their loss!_

_I'll be back in a couple of weeks. You still owe me a dinner!_

Jackie

Eric smiled at the vision of a very naked Jackie in a hotel pool. It was scorching in Point Place – it must be hotter in Kansas. How awesome would it be to go skinny dipping with her? And NOT like they did in high school when it was Donna he wanted to see naked.

Eric was looking forward to Jackie's return home.

T7S

Eric spent the rest of his Sunday, helping his dad pull the old carpeting off the stair case. Red was delighted to find the wood underneath was in good condition and just needed a little sanding and staining. Eric couldn't believe how smelly and old the carpet was. It was literally falling apart in his hands as he pulled it away from the wall.

Kitty came over with a tray of sandwiches. "Oh! Look at my big strong men doing manly work! Why don't you take a break so I can sweep up some of that dust?"

Red wouldn't openly admit it, but Eric turned out to be a great help. Would the boy stick around when it was time to remove the wallpaper? Only time would tell! "So, your mom said you had a date last week. No repeat this week?"

Eric chuckled, "No. I'm done having my friends set me up on blind dates. It's too weird out there."

"Oh, Harvey Dillon at the lodge….his daughter is in town and needs an escort to a friends wedding. You interested?"

Eric laughed, "No dad. I'm sure that she'll meet someone in the wedding party to escort her."

Red bit into his turkey sandwich. "Okay, just putting the bait out there. Let me know if you change your mind."

-o-

Eric finished his shower and it felt like _he_ had spaghetti arms! Towards the end of the day, the rolled carpet started getting heavier. Red helped him carry the old shag carpet to the trash and Eric was pooped. He had quick dinner and a long shower.

Now it was time for bed. That old twin bed never looked so good. He pulled the covers back and slid between the cool sheets and nearly sighed. This was nice! Just as he was starting to doze, the telephone rang. He peered at the clock and it was after nine so it had to be Kelso or Fez.

"It's late." He groused.

"Not in Utah." A cheery voice exclaimed.

"Jackie?" Eric quickly sat up in bed. "Hey – hello! Hi!"

She laughed, "Well which is it? Hello or are you high?"

Damn, he missed that laugh. "It's hello. What are you doing in Utah?"

"Oh, learning how they make different kinds of carpeting. So…how's Bob?"

"Bob's good. Yeah, he's good. How are you?" _Small talk – just keep her talking!_

"Dreadfully homesick. I mean, I'm even missing you!" She teased over the airways.

"I miss you too. I mean, I don't have any sensible people my age to talk with." He quickly added. "When do you come back?"

"Next Saturday. Do you think you could pick me up from the airport? I'd call Michael but it's his family weekend."

"I'll get you!" He said maybe a little too anxiously. "I mean, just let me know your flight details and I'll pick you up."

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You're a great friend. Thanks so much and I'll see you next week!"

"Thanks….and you are my friend too." She hung up the phone and Eric rested the receiver against his chest.

Jackie Burkhart was coming home.

T7S


	6. Chapter 6 My Kind of Hero

**Author Notes: **_….just a little romantic chapter….I needed some fluff_

T7S

**Chapter 06 – **My Kind of Hero

Kenosha

Jackie sat at the luggage carousel waving goodbye to her travel mates. The Center was giving her a few days off before she needed to return to work. She envisioned one whole day just washing clothes! Finally she saw her suitcases coming through the luggage chute and landing on the conveyor belt.

"Can I get those for you miss?" A voice said behind her. Jackie jumped at the voice, hand over her heart, and she turned her head to see a pair of dark green eyes. "Eric!" She hugged him excitedly. It was exhilarating the way his heart seemed to beat faster when he was near Jackie and he loved they way his stomach dropped when she smiled at him.

She was like the best possible kind of drug - a vanilla scented, strawberry tasting drug.

Eric grabbed her two suitcases as she danced around him while telling him about famous landmarks she had seen and the horrible dresses the mid-west women found attractive. Her voice was like a happy buzz that filled his ears. Jackie being back meant no more hooker kisses or eyelashes in soup. No more long talks with a loaded Leo and burns from the guys.

Eric stopped and set her luggage on the ground. Jackie turned around when she discovered Eric wasn't following. She walked back to where he stood just looking at her with glowing eyes.

She tilted her head to the side, "What?"

He loved looking at those two colored eyes and that beautiful mouth. Her brunette hair was shining and shimmered in the terminal lights. It was sad that he was taking her straight to Bob's.

"I missed you. You have this amazing way about you and you're funny and smart….and I missed that."

Jackie stepped forward and put her hand on his chest. "Forman, you are funny. How could you possibly miss me? I'm just the jabbering neighbor girl. I'm totally off your radar."

Eric wondered if she could feel his racing heartbeat. "My radar must have been broken."

She smiled, "Quit being silly. I'm dying for a hot bubble bath." She picked up her overnight bag and headed for the door. Eric wondered what it would be like to share a bubble bath with Jackie Burkhart. _Only the most wonderful experience in the world!_

Point Place

Bob was grinning and enveloped the young girl in a hug. "This big house is lonely without you!" He exclaimed. Jackie smiled, "I could say the same thing!" Eric set Jackie's luggage beside the back door. Bob put an arm around Eric's shoulders, "Say Eric, I'm making some Pinciotti Pea Soup. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Jackie pretended to gag and rolled her eyes. Eric laughed, "Sure. I've never had Pinciotti pea soup. It might be good."

Bob grinned. "Perfect. Now if you could take Jackie's bags up to her room, I'll get started on dinner."

Once they left the kitchen Jackie turned, "I tried to warn you." She explained. "It's green. You're going to think you saw it the last time you were hung-over."

Eric laughed as he carried the bags to the guest room. When she opened the door, Eric felt like he was surrounded in all things Burkhart. The room smelled soft and sweet and the colors were in the lavender and pastels palette and it was very feminine. "Oh, can you put the big bag here. I have your belt. I actually found a buckle for it!" she said excitedly.

Eric had forgotten about the cowboy belt. He didn't want to tell her that he rarely wore a belt unless he was wearing slacks but the excitement on her face at offering him a gift was priceless. She unzipped the bag and clothes just popped out like a jack-in-the-box. Jackie dug around on the bottom of the suitcase and pulled out a leather strap that was like a coiled snake. There was a silver buckle with a capital "E" stamped out in the center. The craftsmanship was impeccable and Eric could actually imagine wearing it with a pair of Levis.

"_Oh, be careful." Jackie whispered_

"_What's the matter babe?"  
_

"_You're buckle is scratching my belly." She said softly_

"_Do you want me to rub it?"_

"_Yeah….just __like__ that." She nearly groaned_

"Eric, do you like it?" Jackie asked expectantly. Eric looked at the belt in his hand and then Jackie's beautiful face and realized she had no idea that he had just incorporated her into his little daytime fantasy! He looked at the cowboy design that had been stamped into the leather and admired the craftsmanship. Jackie took the belt from his hand, "See this little cactus right here?" She pointed to a tiny embossed shape that could have been a cactus. "I asked the tanner to add that special."

Eric watched as the leather slipped between her fingers and he could have groaned. Why was he so turned on today? Everything she did seemed to ooze sex and it was just regular ordinary shit!

She grabbed his bicep. "Oh! What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" She asked excitedly. Eric tried not to flex under her hand, "I didn't have any plans."

"A couple of the guys from the trip invited me and a _friend _to a pool party. Tyler lives at the Patriot Apartments and they have a pool that's open until ten. Have you ever been night swimming?"

"I'm there!" He said excitedly. A dripping wet Jackie in a bathing suit? He was nearly _there_ just thinking about it!

T7S

The bubble bath was the best part of her whole trip. She filled the tub with warm water and bath salts and then added bubbles. The guest bath smelled like jasmine and lavender and was soothing. All those terrible hotels with mediocre showers…ew! Still the trip was interesting and she was on her way to working in the most popular department: Home Décor!

Bob knocked on the door and gave her a ten minute dinner warning. Pinciotti Pea Soup…"Thanks Bob!" She sincerely hoped he made the good garlic bread. She couldn't wait to see Forman's face when he got his first taste of the green bisque.

Forman. He was a strange creature these days. Ever since Fez's movie party when she had that talk with him, she found out Eric really was a nicer guy than she gave him credit for. Then there was that shocking night he stormed over just to kiss her! But damn….that was a great kiss and something she never expected from him. Maybe….the freedom from Donna woke something up in him. Jackie marveled that all the time she was gone, she never once thought of Steven. _But I sent postcards to Eric_…..was she going crazy?

-o-

Bob went back to the stove to refill his bowl. Eric whispered to Jackie, "I think they used this in "The Exorcist". I can't eat it!" Eric tried to suppress a gag as he pretended to put the spoon to his lips. Jackie was holding back a giggle and making it more difficult for him to look at the split pea soup.

He dropped the spoon in the bowl. "I'm sorry Bob but I just can't eat this. I – I'm not a soup fan."

Bob raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's too bad. I know Jackie doesn't like it but she loves my garlic toast. Would you like some of that?"

"Oh yes! Please!" Eric glared at his friend, "You could have told me that the soup was an option."

She held her hands in the air, "What – and miss the look on your face? No way."

Eric pushed the offending bowl away. Jackie nudged him with her knee, "C'mon, don't be a spoil sport – you _might_ have liked it…"

"Maybe in the next century!" he whispered.

Jackie laughed, "Well you can always go home and make a sandwich." She looked to make sure Bob wasn't listening. "That's what I'm going to do when Bob goes to sleep."

Eric whispered "Maybe I'll tell him that."

"You wouldn't!" she said in mock shock.

Eric smiled, "Nah…I just wanted to see your reaction."

Jackie smacked him with her spoon. "Right. I'm going to tell your mom that you _loved_ Bob's soup. She's going to tear up all of her recipe books to outdo the soup."

Eric looked at her like she was crazy. "Kitty Forman making pea soup? Do you really think Red's going buy that?"

Jackie laughed, 'I just wanted to see your reaction."

Eric stood up and pretended to be offended, "Well Missy, if you aren't going to share….I'm just going to go home." He turned, "Thank you Bob. It was nice."

Jackie laughed and followed him out the door closing it behind her. "Way to go Forman. Now I have a confused Bob on my hands!"

Eric tapped his foot. "At least I get to go eat real food."

Jackie tapped her foot, "Don't forget you still owe me."

He smirked, "That was a month ago – you can't still think I owe you a homemade dinner."

She stepped off the stoop and got in his face. "Not only do you owe me….I think you should cook it."

_Damn, she looked so pretty with her eyes sparkling like that! She had this little pink glow and she still smelled so good from her bath. Was that coconut scent from her hair? Was she still talking?_

"What?"

"Are you going deaf? I said, meet me here tomorrow at 4:00 and please, don't wear Speedo's or I'll die of embarrassment."

"What?" he asked again.

Jackie put her hands on her hips. "The swim party tomorrow … at Tyler's apartment, remember? You said you'd go with me?"

_Oh yeah…Jackie in a bathing suit_. He cleared his throat. "Sure. Tomorrow. Do I need to bring anything?"

She shrugged, "Just a towel I think. Tyler only said for me to bring a friend. Hey, it's hot out here. I'm going to go in and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Coconut. His next favorite scent. "Okay." He watched her walk back in the kitchen and left when she shut the door. He needed to call Fez and cancel out of the movie night with him and Olivia. This "date" was going to be much better.

Eric was still smiling when he walked into the kitchen. He breezed past his dad, waved at his mom and barely heard Red say, "He's smiling way too much. What did he just do?"

Kitty shrugged, "I don't know dear but if it makes him happy…."

"He's up to no good. You keep an eye on him okay?"

"Oh Red…he's a big boy. Let him grow up."

T7S

Eric tried on a couple pairs of board shorts. Jackie's advice of not wearing Speedos was a valid one. Bob Pinciotti was the only guy in the neighborhood who would dare wear something like that! Plus he didn't want to look like a dork in front of Jackie's coworkers.

He found her waiting by his car wearing flip-flops and a little summer dress. In a straw basket she was carrying suntan lotion, a towel and some dark glasses. She smiled, "I wasn't sure if you were still coming or not."

Eric laughed, "I was almost going to ask Bob if I could borrow his suit…."

"You were not!" She laughed. "You don't have the belly for it and I told you NO Speedos!"

"I was just kidding. I don't have the courage to wear something like that in public." Eric unlocked the Vista Cruiser and Jackie threw her bag in the back while Eric laid his towel over the driver's seat. "Am I going to know anyone at this swim party?"

She smiled, "Just me. I know Tyler but the rest of the people are strangers."

"Oh! So I'm like some kind of body guard." Eric joked.

"Something like that." She said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind but it's hot and I haven't been swimming in a long time and its Sunday. It's perfect for a pool party."

Eric started the ignition. "Sounds like a good day to go swimming!"

Patriot Apartments

Eric could smell the lighter fluid and hear the sound of beer cans popping. The party already sounded good. Jackie grabbed her bag out of the back seat and smiled at Eric. "Don't be nervous. Tyler is a great guy and he's kinda like you in a way."

Eric furrowed his brow. _Like me? How could somebody possibly be like me?_ "O-kay. Let's meet your friends." Jackie pressed the buzzer on the gated apartment and a gruff voice answered, "Who be there."

"Jackie Burkhart."

"You brought friend?" the mysterious voice said.

"Yes." She laughed, "I brought a friend."

"Who brings death and destruction to Izmer?" The speaker box asked.

Jackie replied, "Profion. The evil Mage. Can we come in now?" The gate buzzed and Jackie whispered, "They are heavily in to Dudgeons and Dragons."

"Oh." Eric wasn't really into the whole D&D thing but he respected his peers that were. At least they were tolerant of the Star Wars fans! Jackie and Eric walked a short path passed a wall of mailboxes and potted palms which opened up to a large piazza type pool area. Bright white vinyl lounge chairs surrounded the huge pool. Colored beach balls flew from the second story into the water with a gentle splash.

Donna Summer was blasting from a pair of speakers and Eric could see the barbeque in the back of the pool area. A big hairy-chested guy popped out of nowhere with two cold cans of beer. _Now this was a party!_

"Eric, this is Tyler. Tyler this is my friend Eric." The big guy who resembled a semi-shaved Chewbacca shook his hand. "I was expecting a _friend_ to be another chick but a dude's okay."

Jackie looked around and saw a couple of people she recognized but the rest were mostly strangers. "Say is there a place we can put our stuff?"

Tyler popped the tops of the beers and handed them to his guests. "My apartment is in the corner. It's 7-A by the barbeque but you can claim any of those lounge chairs before the rest of the group gets here."

Eric accepted the cold beer and it felt great going down. The pool looked inviting and there were a few cute girls splashing in the water. There was a huge guy floating in an inner tube drinking a beer and sunning himself.

Tyler put an arm around Jackie and Eric's shoulder and steered them towards his apartment. "Guys!" Jackie looked over to see maybe four or five attractive men look her way. "This is Jackie from the Point Place store and her friend Eric."

There were a couple of boos and "we need more chicks!" but Tyler laughed. "The bathrooms in the back and the coolers are full. Morty is grilling some carne asada so you can eat whenever."

Jackie put her basket on the ground next to a lounge chair and placed her towel over the hot vinyl. Eric sat down on his lounger and took off his sandals. "These are nice apartments."

"Yeah, they are."

Eric looked up as Jackie pulled her sun dress over her head and he nearly swallowed his tongue. The neon pink bikini was hot hot hot! She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked over, "Eric would you mind putting some lotion on my back?"

Somehow, Eric managed to not trip on his tongue, "Sure. Give me the bottle." Tyler came back out of the apartment with a pretty blonde. "This is Cindy. We are having a debate."

Jackie handed Eric the bottle of suntan lotion. Eric uncapped the bottle, "What's the debate?"

Tyler grinned, "I say that Lando Calrissian was a traitor and it was because of him, that Han got carbon froze."

Cindy disagreed, "I said that Lando was used a bait by Empire so that Darth could declare his fatherhood."

Eric was going to love this party! He rubbed the lotion into Jackie's shoulders while Cindy and Tyler argued that Boba Fett didn't really want Han Solo, he just wanted the power. As the lotion disappeared into the lightly tanned skin, Eric found his mind wandering from the conversation to the feel of shoulder blades beneath his fingers and the slight curve of Jackie's ribs.

She turned and plucked the lotion from his hands, "Thank you." Then she started putting the lotion on her arms and legs and Eric couldn't bear to watch when she applied the coconut smelling oil to her belly and chest. Thanks goodness he was wearing shorts!

Fingers were snapping under his nose. "Eric, we have some action figures – come see."

Ack! His love for Star Wars collectibles tore him away from watching a beautiful woman rub slippery stuff all over her body! Jackie watched Eric run off as she lay back against the lounge chair waiting for the lotion to absorb. The pool had a diving board and she was eager to use it.

-o-

Jackie slid on her sunglasses and relaxed as the hot sun warmed her skin. She delighted in the smells from the grill mingling with the chlorine and suntan lotions. It smelled like summer if you put it in a bottle. She could hear splashing as someone dove into the pool and felt tiny droplets splash her heated skin. A shadow passed over her and she heard the creaking of somebody sitting on the lounge chair next to her.

"Excuse me Miss but are you Jamaican?" a male voice asked. Jackie opened her eyes, "What?"

A tall well muscled man in a brief bathing suit answered, "I thought you might be because your _Jamaican_ me crazy."

Jackie groaned at the ridiculous pick up line. "You're blocking my sun."

The he-man laughed, "Okay that one didn't work. So…can you just give me directions?"

Jackie lifted her glasses and gave him a baleful stare. "To where?"

He gave her the most annoying grin. "Directions….to your heart." He leaned forward on his huge forearms, "Seriously, you are just the most attractive woman here. Do you wanna play mermaid?"

"No and I don't want to be some kind of bait to your fishing pole. Go away." She stood up and wrapped her towel around her. Eric had to be inside Tyler's apartment.

Eric looked up as a towel wrapped Jackie walked inside from the pool area. Two steps behind her was this big football player jock trying to get her attention.

"Hey, I'm Mr. Right. " He said tapping her shoulder. She slapped his hand and he laughed, "I heard you were looking for me."

Eric put down the model of the Death Star and walked over to where Jackie was trying to avoid this goon. "Hey, feel like having that swim yet?"

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach, like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

Jackie gave him a tremulous smile. She didn't want to tell Eric how much this guy was creeping her out. Eric put an arm around her shoulder and pushed his way past Mr. Muscles and out the door. He said low against her ear, "So Mr. _Wrong_ was hitting on you? That was the worst pick up line I ever heard."

Eric walked Jackie to the lounge chairs. "How long was he bothering you?"

"Not long." She confessed. He just made me feel icky. Stay out here with me?" Eric kicked off his sandals. "Sure. All day. Now let me push you in the water."

She stood with her hands on her hips. "As If! I'm going to dive." Eric pushed her to the side, "Not if I get there first!" He ran to the diving board with Jackie trailing close behind. "You don't play very fair Forman."

He looked back from the edge of the diving board. "I know. Now watch and learn my young Jedi. I will show you how to perform the most perfect dive." Eric turned back to and got into his swan dive position while Jackie took the opportunity to rush the board and carried them both into the water with a huge splash. Eric came up sputtering and looking around for the nymph that ruined his perfect aquatic performance. There she was, sitting on the edge, her nice legs dangling in the pool and she was laughing.

He swam over to the edge and she looked down, "I'm not a Jedi and your mind tricks won't work on me."

Eric smirked and reached for the ladder to pull himself out. Jackie watched as water droplets slid down his chest and his wet board shorts molded to his legs which gave her a very nice view of his muscles. Eric caught her watching and grinned.

"See something you like?" he laughed.

Jackie smiled, "I never noticed you had a stomach before. You always keep it covered up."

Unconsciously, Eric sucked it in. "Yeah? Not so skinny anymore am I?"

Jackie patted the tiled edge next to her, "I never really thought you were skinny, I just liked giving you a good burn. You gave them well if I remember." Eric sat down and hung his legs in the water. "Yeah…I think we pretty much burnt each other too much." He looked out at the group of newcomers were who being greeted by Jackie's friend Tyler.

"So, it's a hot Sunday afternoon, why are we sitting on the edge when we could be swimming?" With one well placed hand on her back, Eric gave Jackie a shove and pushed her in the water.

-o-

The barbecue was delicious and most of the guests were way past inebriated. The sun went down and the pool lights turned on under the water giving it an inviting blue-green color. Eric dove to the bottom and practiced his handstands while Jackie floated on her back. It felt so good just being surrounded by the water and listening to the muffled vibrations of a Beach Boy song.

Jackie opened her eyes when she was splashed. It was Mr. Wrong again. "Say pretty lady. Is there an airport nearby….or is that my heart taking off?" Jackie glared at the idiot and dove down into the water leaving Mr. Muscles blinking against the splash that covered his face. She found Eric turning somersaults and touched his shoulder and pointed up.

Jackie went up to the surface, taking in a deep breath. Eric surfaced and saw the idiot splashing around so he swum laps around Jackie as she treaded water. "I think he got worse the more he drank." She said as she spun in the water. Eric managed to swim Jackie safely to a corner of the deep end. He treaded water while she grabbed the side of the pool.

"You do know that you look pretty even when you're as wet as a cat?" he teased. Jackie laughed and splashed his face with water. "Yeah, and you're not so bad in trunks either. Eric swam closer, "Really?"

Jackie's hair hung in damp strands around her face. In the moonlight, her skin gleamed with water. Eric just wanted to tangle his fingers that wet hair and crush his mouth to those red lips.

Jackie watched his mouth and wondered if he was going to try and kiss her as he moved lower in the water so they were more level with each other…his green eyes looking directly into her colored jewel tones.

The Eagles were playing some haunting melody in the background and Jackie swallowed. "I guess this could be romantic if we wanted it to be." Eric couldn't help but notice that the top of her bikini rose and fell with the bobbing motion of the water. He tried to tell himself he was not aroused by this but it was a lie. He tore his gaze away from the water and looked at her lovely face.

"I love Hotel California." He murmured. She just looked so fragile – without consciously thinking of it, he combed his fingers through her hair and she moved into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist as he treaded water.

"Just kiss me." She smiled. Eric grinned and crushed his mouth against hers, his tongue tentatively stroking the tip of hers as if asking permission to enter. She held on to his strong shoulders as he nipped softly against her ears and licked the water from her neck. She shivered because his warm tongue felt so good.

Eric broke the kiss because in less than three seconds Jackie was going to be VERY aware of how much the kiss affected him. He pushed off and dove under the water only to come back up with the water sluicing off his face.

Jackie laughed. "Are you a dolphin or something?"

Eric loved her laugh. It was like wind chimes tinkling through a summer breeze. She grabbed his hand and tugged him through the water. "Do you realize that you are always saving me? I mean you're just there at the perfect time when I need someone."

Eric reddened slightly. "Who me? I'm no hero."

Jackie cupped his cheek and gazed at his face, "Yes you are. When I was afraid to let go of Steven…you saved me."

Eric tried to look away but she wouldn't let him. "When I couldn't even feed myself, you took charge." She pulled his face closer so she could press a butterfly kiss on his lips.

"When I regressed because of some stupid cologne, you reminded me that I didn't need to live in the past and you made me mad….but you gave me reasons to go on." She kissed him again biting softly on his bottom lip as his hands went to her waist his legs kicking furiously to stay afloat.

"So I did all that?" he said swallowing the lump in his throat as she bit his earlobe with her tiny teeth. "Uh-huh," her voice vibrated against his neck and he felt shivers even though the water was warm. "When I was far from home and needed a friend. You were there."

Her fingers were massaging the back of his neck as her bright eyes looked at him. "Even tonight you saved me from Mr. Bad Pick Up Lines. I would say that makes you a super hero."

Eric grinned and adopted a cowboy accent. "Ah shucks ma'am. It wasn't nothing any cowpoke wouldn't do."

Jackie laughed softly. "Well, it meant a lot to me. Can we leave now? I think the party's dwindling or passed out."

Eric looked around at several people badly singing Rod Stewart's; _Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?_ The ones not singing were snoring on lounge chairs or on wet towels. "I agree. Let's ditch this party and thank the host." Eric pulled himself out of the pool while Jackie used the ladder. Once again, Eric admired the bright pink bikini and all its assets!

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

T7S


	7. Chapter 7 Restorations

**Author Notes: **_…author was shooting for light hearted comedy and fluff (at least I made my own self laugh….sad isn't it?)_

T7S

**Chapter 07 – **Restorations

T7S

The steamy shower slowly revived Eric as he washed away the chlorine and tension left over from that last kiss goodnight. How had it come to Jackie Burkhart leaving Eric Forman a quivering mass of jello? Maybe it was the _he-was-her-hero _thing. He had never been anyone's hero and it felt really good. Kissing her goodnight on the Pinciotti stoop had been really good too. Her fingers all tangled up in his hair the taste of cinnamon lip balm and the smells of suntan lotion and vanilla. She was just the perfect size – he could almost wrap his arms around her twice.

How did he go about asking her on a date since she was a friend? Those disastrous blind dates his buddies set him up with were practice for a nice date. Eric had a feeling that a date with Jackie would be pleasant and adventurous and definitely end with an A+ good night kiss.

Should he ask Hyde's permission to date his ex-girlfriend? Was that the protocol these days? Hell, he'd ask Brooke for advice – she knew more!

T7S

Eric came home from work to find the kitchen and living room covered in gray tarp and plastic sheeting. There were two ladders on the staircase and buckets everywhere. The house was a mess and Red would have both feet in someone's ass as soon as he saw it. Eric hurried up the stairs to see him mom holding a squeegee and some safety glasses.

"Oh honey, I'm glad you're home. You can help us because you're father can't climb the ladders."

"Mom, what the hell is going on?" Eric turned around to see his dad coming through the kitchen door with a razor knife and a spray bottle. Jackie surprised him by coming from the den with safety gloves and some kind of plug in appliance. She gave him a stomach clenching smile. "Are you going to help us?"

_He wasn't five minutes ago!_ "Sure. What are you guys doing?" Jackie climbed up one of the ladders wearing these spectacular denim shorts. They covered just enough so Red wouldn't find them indecent but Eric found them extremely sexy. She had on a long sleeve cotton blouse and looked down at him from the top of the ladder.

"Can you turn me on?" She asked innocently. Eric gulped. What did she mean by that? Was she flirting? She pointed to the bottom of the steamer. "I need some electricity Eric."

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that." He hastily plugged the long cord into the wall. "I'll go change and be right back!"

Kitty smiled as she and Red went back to scoring the old wallpaper with razor knives and trying to pull off the years old paper. Eric came back wearing old jeans and a tee shirt. "How can I help?"

Jackie smiled. "Well, your mom and dad have the downstairs covered. If you could take that ladder and start cutting some large X's in the wallpaper that would help the steamer do its job. Just make sure you don't cut into the sheetrock."

It sounded easy enough and he watched his parents to see how they did it. When Jackie pressed the steam button on the tool, he almost jumped off his ladder. "Sorry." She laughed, "It can get kind of loud."

Eric waved it off, "Not expecting the machine to talk. I'll keep cutting."

-o-

Half an hour later found Red and Eric pulling damp wallpaper from the staircase walls. Jackie had moved down to the first floor and continued with her steaming. Kitty called a break and brought the men a cold beer and some ice tea for her favorite _working_ girl. Jackie sat on the ladder and swung her legs. "You know Mrs. Forman; once you get the paint in here it's going to look so much bigger."

Kitty sipped her Bloody Mary. "I'm looking forward to that. As much as I loved the wallpaper, it was just getting so dingy and I'm trying to be a modern woman."

"Oh! We got some new window treatments in that are gorgeous. Come in sometime this week and I'll let you borrow one and you can recreate the pattern."

Kitty gasped, "You can do that?"

Jackie smiled, "Yes. I'm the manager of the department now. Besides lots of ladies do that. They call it re-engineering."

"Like when I take apart a blouse and make a pattern."

Jackie held up her glass, "Exactly!"

While the women talked about fabric samples and drapes Eric looked at his dad. "Say…what do you think about her?"

Red followed Eric's eyes as he was looking at an animated Jackie talking to Kitty. "The Loud One?"

Eric grinned. "Yeah. I really like her but I know it's crazy."

Red swallowed his beer. "What's so crazy about it? She's a good kid."

"Well, you know….her _reputation_." Eric replied.

Red looked at his son. "You and the other dumbasses gave her the _reputation_. As I recall, she only had two boyfriends in the last five years and they both broke her heart. What kind of reputation is she supposed to have?"

Eric smiled. He never thought about it like that. That cheerleaders sleep around was always assumed, but Jackie had dated Kelso for a long time before Hyde came along. Both guys cheated on her and she was a good girl. Eric just never saw it through his dad's eyes before.

He watched as she put her steamer in a baking pan and climbed off the ladder. She was just naturally graceful and Eric was finding her irresistible. "So it wouldn't be too weird if I asked her on a date."

Red looked at his son, "Look Eric, she has a good job, she keeps to herself, she's in shape and she's single. What more do you want?"

"I guess I was looking not to get a foot in my ass for asking her out?"

Red laughed, "You would only get that if you broke her heart. Ask her before someone else does. She's not going to be single forever!"

T7S

"Leo, take a break." Eric moved over to the listening pit. "Sure Hyde, I'm always ready for a break."

"It's Eric, Leo. You have a crush on my mom remember?"

"Oh yeah! I have a crush on Eric Forman's mom." Leo tucked his long hair behind his ears. "What's up man?" Eric sat down on one of old love seats. "I want to change this furniture arrangement. The chairs all stink of after-Hyde and people just don't want to sit here."

"Hyde. Yeah man. I like the smell." Leo grinned.

"No Leo, the customers don't. I'd like you to go window shopping for me." Eric explained.

"You want me to buy windows? You already got some. They even have posters on em man."

"I don't want _windows_. I want you to go to furniture stores and sit on leather furniture and see what feels good."

"Oh! You know what feels good? New socks! I love new socks. You should remember that at Christmas dude."

Eric recalled Hyde's special promise. _"…Remember, don't fire Leo_." Eric tried a different tactic. "Leo, I want you to go out there and find the most comfortable sofa your butt likes. Then, when you're done, come over to my house and have dinner with my family."

Leo's face lit up with a big grin. "Hyde man, you are the best!" Leo ran out the door while Eric replied feebly, "I'm Eric. Eric Forman."

-o-

"You invited that crazy hippie to dinner?" Red asked with a growl in his voice. Kitty tempered the growl with, "Now Red, remember, he has a purple heart. It would be an honor. You've never said no to any of the other guys from the Legion."

Red threw his paper down on the table. "Oh all right. But he better have something to talk about. I'm tired of always being the one to lead a conversation."

Kitty clapped her hands, "Oh! I'll invite Bob and Jackie and we can show off our stripped living room."

"Kitty, it's a mess. We're not ready to show it to anyone yet." Red argued. But, he knew better than to disagree with his wife especially before she cooked dinner. "Oh…whatever."

Eric laughed and said, "I'll go next door and invite them. Leo is supposed to show up around six. Is that okay?"

Kitty smiled. "Perfect. I'm making chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes." Red looked up, "With those special biscuits?"

"The flaky ones? Of course. Now shoo! Everyone out of my kitchen. There's cooking to be done here."

T7S

"Well, I've got Pastrami Pinciotti." Bob suggested. Jackie shook her head, "Too much fat for you. You'll have a heart attack." Bob looked back in the freezer, "I've got Pinciotti Pork Rings. No? Okay what about Pinciotti Potsickers?"

Jackie rested her chin in her hand. "Do you have any recipes that start with Bob? Like…Bob's Buffalo Wings? Or how about Bob's Boston Clam Chowder."

Bob frowned. "Never thought of that. Bob's Barbeque Beans. Has a nice ring to it….Bob's…..burgers with cheese." A knock on the door interrupted the Bob meal planning.

Jackie opened the door surprised to see Eric standing on the stoop. "Hey Bob!" He looked at Jackie and suddenly felt a little breathless. "Um…mom's making chicken fried steak and invited you guys to dinner."

He looked back at Jackie. "Will you come? Leo will be there." Jackie threw her arms around Eric's neck, "My hero! Yes !"

Bob looked kind of put out. He was actually looking forward Bob's Boston Clam Chowder. All he had to do was make a drive to Boston! "Ahhh…..let's go Jackie. Kitty makes a fine chicken friend steak."

-o-

Even Red had to admit that dinner was an interesting. Leo had done home renovations during one of his "past lives" and imparted some wisdom and the offer of free labor for the price of one of Kitty's special desserts.

Bob offered to help sand and buff the wood floor if there was beer and Kitty just declared they would have a "Buff the Wood" party but didn't understand why the men just started laughing. Bob left when Leo did and Eric offered to walk Jackie across the driveway. Red just raised a brow while Kitty wondered what was going on. She looked at her husband, "Did you see the way Eric kept staring at that poor girl all night?"

Red carried his plate to the sink. "He's getting sweet on her. We talked."

"It's about darn time! "Kitty exclaimed. "He moped for months after Donna left and had those gawd awful blind dates. It's nice to see a little romance once in a while."

Red looked out the patio doors to see Eric was standing awkwardly and talking to a smiling brunette. _Don't let him screw this one up _was his one single thought before turning back to the table.

"Sooo…..Jackie." Eric said grabbing her hand before she could finish crossing the driveway. She whirled around. "Whoa, you startled me. What's up?"

Eric looked at the small crack in the concrete and kicked the dandelion that sprouted with his toe. "Would you be interested in having dinner or a movie or something with me? Sometime?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Forman, are you asking me on a date?"

Eric was losing his self-confidence. "Well yeah. I thought that since we've become such good friends…."

Jackie smiled, "I would love to but there's a slight problem with your timing." He looked up and there were those gorgeous eyes twinkling in the moonlight. She touched his arm. "I work the night shift for the next three weeks. I'm training some new employees and can't get around it."

_Well, at least she didn't say no!_ "Maybe I could bring you something to eat on your lunch break?"

"I'd like that." Jackie said kissing his cheek. "My break starts at 5:30. I get off at ten. Don't be late!" Eric heard Bob calling Jackie's name. She waved, "Call me!"

Lunch. A meal. That was a date! He made a date with Jackie and dammit, he forgot to get what day of the week she preferred! He ran back in the house to make a phone call.

T7S

Eric didn't know why he always felt intimidated in the huge improvement center parking lot. It could have been the acres and acres of cars or the huge cast iron shopping carts. He did like walking in the huge warehouse o'stuff and seeing all the new items on sale. The fresh cut lumber smelled good and the paint reminded him of his mom and dad's little renovation.

Jackie's workstation was smack dab in the middle of the store. She sold carpets, drapes and window treatments. She was with a couple when Eric walked up so he stayed in the background while she completed her sale. The older couple walked away with samples of carpet and chatting happily.

Eric came up behind her and whispered, "It's a Kitty Forman roast beef sandwich. Can you take lunch yet?"

She turned around and smiled. She had such an amazing smile - soft and inviting and he couldn't help but want to kiss her right there in the pile of throw rugs and Berber carpet samples. He wished she would just rip that apron over her head and he could kiss her like she wasn't an employee.

The employee lunch room consisted of a picnic table, a couple of vending machines, a refrigerator and a microwave. It wasn't a terrible romantic place for a date but he was spending time and that was important. "God, you're mom is the best cook."

Eric popped the top of a can of diet coke and pushed it in front of her then opened his own can of soda. "It was better hot, but I just found out you have a microwave."

"Oh!" Jackie said. "Fez is having another movie party and…..guess what?"

Eric grinned, "He invited quadruplets?"

Jackie swatted his arm, "No silly. He invited me AND you. No more separate invitations. Isn't that nice?"

_That was really nice since the last invite from Fez was a hooker named Maxine!_ "I'm looking forward to it. When is this movie party?"

Jackie sipped her soda. "It's the Sunday before Labor Day. He's going to show us the movie from the April party. You know…..the triplets…."

Eric groaned. That was the break-up-with-Donna party and it was all filmed. "Maybe we don't want to see it."

Laughing, she replied, "You're turning down the opportunity to see the jiggling girls? I want to see it so we can hear what we missed. I was in a deep funk which my friend Eric Forman helped me out of…." She put a hand on his arm and the warmth of her fingers branded his skin.

"Okay…it can't be all bad. I mean the triplets all got married and no one got really drunk." He replied.

Jackie smiled, "Good! You can be my official date. But I have to warn you. Donna and Randy were invited again."

"That's cool. I don't have a problem with that." Eric replied truthfully. But what would happen if Hyde and Samantha were invited also? Was Jackie still harboring feelings for her ex-boyfriend? This was going to be a test. Whose heart was going to be broken this time?

Tightening the band on his watch, he noted the time, "Hey, I don't want you to be late from lunch. Maybe we can hook up this weekend. Mom's having a "Buff The Wood" party and Leo's gonna be there."

Jackie laughed, "I might – I need to look at my schedule. Thank you for bringing me a delicious sandwich." She gathered her trash and dropped in it the waste can. Eric stood up and walked her to the door. He stepped aside as another employee brushed their way thru the exit. Eric realized they were alone. He reached out and grabbed Jackie gently by the upper arm.

Eric shifted his weight from one foot to the other, sort of feeling uneasy about trying to kiss a Home Improvement Center employee on her shift. Still, there was something sexy about that red apron! He slid a hand under her chin, tilting her head up. Jackie's eyes were twinkling and smiling as he slanted his mouth over hers.

He was surprised when she leaned into his touch and kissed him back. It was just like his dreams and better. Well…not has good as swimming pool kissing or after the party kiss but good for customer employee relations! She broke the kiss and placed her palm on his chest moving him backwards through the door, "I'm sorry you have to kiss and run…." She said with laughter in her eyes. "But I have job to do."

Eric laughed, "Can I call you?"

She blew a kiss his way, "You better!"

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_I need a hero…._

T7S


	8. Chapter 8 A Little Note

**Chapter 08 – **A Little Note

T7S

Jackie folded the little green jumper and added it to the growing pile of Betsy's freshly laundered clothes. "He's going to ask me on a date."

Brooke stopped folding dishtowels and looked up. "Is this a bad thing?" Jackie shrugged. "I don't think so. We had a _sorta_ date with this guy I work with but it wasn't like… just me and Eric."

Brooke leaned back against the chair. "So…how is this friend thing going with Eric? I mean the last you talked about him was when you helped him put up shelving."

"Wow - that seems like such a long time ago! I forgot about that. He's just a really great guy and he kisses nice."

Brooke scoffed, "Come on, you have to do better than that! Describe the kiss. Was it bye-bye grandma or I'm going to swallow your tongue?"

"Brooke!" Jackie giggled. "It was…make my knees weak nice."

"Pfft…Betsy can give those kinds of kisses." Brooke teased. "Tell me more." Jackie picked up another little tee shirt and folded it. "We had this great kiss in a swimming pool…just floating... and it was dark and he looks _really_ good in wet trunks. I think Africa built up his muscles or something."

"Just get to the kiss!" Brooke all but demanded. Jackie's eyes were bright, "It was like my mouth was getting crushed and he tried to French me in an entirely new way that was great! Oh….he licked the pool water off my neck and I went all hot and gooey after that."

"Damn…Michael needs to take me swimming!" Brooke grinned, "So….are you going to go on a date?"

"Yeah sure, it's just that working night's kind of puts a kink in everything. He did bring me lunch a couple of times."

Grinning Brooke declared, "He's _already_ dating you and you just don't know it."

Jackie frowned. "What makes you think that? We've never gone anywhere except the pool party."

Brooke set her towels on the coffee table. "Look, he kisses you, he brings you food, he goes to work parties with you….do you see a trend here?"

"No. Except for the kissing part, that's just what a nice guy like Eric does." Jackie replied.

"Honey. Did Steven do anything like that for you? Did Michael? No, you would have had to bring the food to them. Parties and Steven Hyde? You would have had to drag him by his curly head."

Jackie grinned. Brooke was exactly right. This thing with Eric seemed so natural and easy it hadn't occurred to her that Eric was dating her without actually dating her. He didn't even do that with Donna. Jackie gasped. "Do you think he _likes_ me that way?"

"Oh Jackie. Do you really need to ask? Yes I do and I think you are being pursued and I'm jealous as all get out."

"Wow. I thought he was just being a good friend." She pondered all those times he rescued her and didn't need too. He never asked for anything…he didn't try to make her feel bad. Eric Forman _liked_ her. What a kick in the head!

"I need to go home and plan a date!" Jackie said suddenly. "Thanks Brooke, I'll call you later."

"You need to call me and tell me all about it!"

T7S

Eric was exhausted. Bob was the official Wood Buffer while Leo liked using different grades of sandpaper admiring the swirly designs. Kitty was running around sweeping up after Leo while Red polished the staircase and floors. Everything was looking perfect.

"Dad, I need to call it a night. I've got work in the morning." Eric said from the top of the stairs.

Leo looked up, "Hyde. Hey man, do I have to work too?"

Eric sighed, "Leo…only if you want to get paid."

Leo pushed his glasses up his nose. "Thanks man and if you see Forman tell him he's a good boss."

Eric turned and headed for his bedroom. When would Leo recognize that Hyde didn't come to the store anymore? Eric just got tired of correcting him. The hot shower pounding down on his aching shoulders felt so good. Red had him sanding the crown molding and he wasn't as great on a ladder as Jackie was. Oops! Ladders and Jackie had him thinking about that sexy dream. Better not go there!

By the time he'd finished his shower and changed, Kitty had put a dinner tray in his room. Sometimes it was good to live with your parents! Eric ate dinner in a rush and set his alarm. It was after nine and WB had some guys coming to the store at 6:00 a.m. to shampoo the carpet. Eric easily fell into an exhausted sleep.

-o-

Jackie knocked on the bedroom door. Kitty told her Eric should still be awake and eating dinner. She rapped again and slowly opened the door. The lights were out except for a night light near the door. Crap.

She looked around the dim room and found a pad of paper and just sketched out a note.

_E_

_I'm free on Saturday if you still want to go out – I'd really like that._

_J_

She set the pad of paper up against the mirror and closed the door behind her. In the meanwhile, Eric dreamt of superman capes and vanilla frosting.

T7S

"…so I left him a note. I didn't know what else to do." Jackie said over the telephone line.

Brooke replied, "You could have left him a lipstick kiss on the cheek. That would have been a nice wake up call. I do that to Michael when he's had a hard day at work and he always seems to think that there's a girl hiding in our closet." Brooke laughed, "He's so funny sometime."

"But if I leave a kiss mark that would make him assume that I want to sleep with him." Jackie argued.

Brooke's voice softened, "Don't you wonder what sleeping with him would be like? If he makes love like he kisses….."

"Brooke!" Jackie said shocked. Why would Brooke go and plant ideas like that in her mind? Although… she _did_ wonder…. "I'm not sleeping with him!"

In a singsong voice Brooke replied, "Not yet but soon!"

"I'm hanging up now!" Jackie laughed.

"Wait! I have a better idea." Brooke laughed into the phone. Jackie sighed, "What kind of trouble are you trying to get me into?"

"Just give him a little hickey and….." Jackie hung up the telephone while Brooke was still laughing; _Give him a hickey…yeah right!_ Jackie turned out her lamp and snuggled under the covers. Brooke and her ideas – what a crazy friend she turned out to be!

-o-

_The quilt was handmade in red and blue gingham. A wicker basket was filled with loaves of crusty French bread and assorted cheeses. A bottle of wine was nestled among linen napkins which cradled two delicate wine glasses. Jackie was wearing a frilly sundress and her bare feet were wrinkled like she had been standing in water. _

_She used her hands to shade her eyes against the bright sunshine and then she saw him by the crystal clear lake. Brown hair and smiling green eyes were astride a beautiful golden coated Palomino horse. The white mane and tail had a little flutter from the breeze and the horse's tailed twitched in anticipation._

_She watched the horse and rider as they trotted nearer until the Palomino was so close she could hear the soft snorts and huffs of the animal. A hand reached down with the palm open. "Ride with me?"_

_Jackie smiled and put her bare foot in the stirrup swinging her other leg over the saddle until she was snuggled against the warm back of the rider. "But what about out picnic?"_

_Eric laughed softly, "We'll be back." Jackie wrapped her arms around his waist as he kicked the horse's flanks and the couple trotted off to run through the edges of the lake. Water rose from the hooves of the horse and the wind was twisting her curls into a frenzied mess but Jackie couldn't ever remember feeling so safe or so happy. Was this bliss?_

The ringing of the telephone woke her from her best ever dream. She reached for the phone and dragged it to her ear. "…lo?"

"Good morning Jackie!" a friendly voice greeted her loudly.

"Bob?" she said opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Oh, somewhere around 8:00-ish. Did I wake you?"

"No, I needed to get up. Why are you calling?" Bob rarely called when he was on a sale trip.

"I wanted to tell you that Donna and Randy are coming down next week. School starts in September and she's going to be arriving before I get home."

"Wasn't she in Madison?" Jackie was starting to wake up.

"No. They were in California with Midge. Jackie, would you mind picking them up from the airport? Her flight arrives next Saturday and I'll have her call you with the information."

"Yeah, sure I'll pick them up. That's next week…right?" _She seriously had to have at least one date with Eric before Donna showed up!_ Bob replied, "Yep. It's just for a while so they can use my car until I get back. You have a great day at work sweetie!"

"Thanks Bob…you too." Jackie hung up. Crap. She had the best dream ever and now a nightmare was coming home. Donna played at being a best friend but she liked Samantha a lot more than Jackie. It was only good fortune that Bob promised Pam Burkhart he'd look after her daughter. Maybe she had enough in her savings to get an apartment and a new car!

-o-

Eric had been walking around all week with the little note in his pocket. Jackie snuck in his room in the night and left him a note. How high school was that? Actually, how freaking awesome was that?

_I'm free on Saturday if you still want to go out – I'd really like that._

His only problem was what to do? She was a different girl than the teenager he remembered and disco dancing or roller-skating was out. He wanted to do something where they would be in constant contact because well, he liked touching her and wanted to be close….without being obvious of course! Leo turned the OPEN sign around and helped Eric close the store.

"Whatcha gonna do this weekend Hyde?" Leo asked. Eric knew better than to correct him but simple replied, "I have a date tomorrow but I haven't officially asked her yet."

Leo pulled the plastic trash bag out of the waste can. "So you and Loud Girl are going out?"

Eric touched the note in his shirt pocket. "Yeah, I just can't figure out where."

Leo stroked the hair on his beard, "I know! Why don't you take her to that new Elton John movie?"

"Tommy? No – that was Roger Daltrey and it was 1975." Leo wiped his glasses, "Not that one but Ann Margaret was nice to look at….the Bennie and the Jet's movie. The funny one."

Eric had to think about it. "Oh! Airplane? The new comedy?" Leo nodded his head, "Yeah man. On Saturdays, they show it at Lincoln Park for free but let me tell you the food is expensive!"

"Lincoln park? I've never seen a movie there before."

Leo got excited, "Oh yeah man, its cool. They use the side of the Lyons's building for a screen. Just bring a blanket or some chairs. I would bring my own _stuff_ cuz it's not free."

"Leo. You are a genius!"

"Dude, seriously, bring a blanket because it can get cold at night."

-o-

Eric took lunch to Jackie on her last day of the night shift. "A movie in the park? That would be nice." She smiled and he just adored that smile and the way her eyes lit up. "What do I need to bring?"

Eric loved that she always offered to pay her share or volunteered to do whatever was necessary and still come across as an independent female without being obvious about it. Donna always spouted, "Look at me – I'm a feminist" but still wanted her doors opened or her chair pulled out. Jackie was just a lady that expected good manners from a gentleman but wasn't afraid to be self-sufficient.

Eric gave her the basics that Leo imparted and also what he found out about the park. "I think friend chicken and cheap wine would be perfect for an outdoor movie."

He grinned, "You are like the best girl….._friend_….a guy could have!" He almost slipped up and risked scaring her away."

Jackie caught the gaffe but didn't say anything about it. "Just pick me up at 6:00. I have some things to do while Bob's gone but I'm looking forward to going out tomorrow." She gathered her garbage and tossed it before tying her apron back on. Eric was started to have fantasies about that red apron.

He reached for her hand, "I…um….I'm glad we decided to do this."

She tilted her head, "Do what?"

Eric smiled, "Go on an official date. I know we're neighbors and all that but….this is different."

"Yes it is. I'm looking forward to it." She squeezed his fingers, "I gotta go to work so….tomorrow?" Jackie started walking backwards.

"Tomorrow!" He waved and then felt a belly full of butterflies when she turned a corner and disappeared. Was he ever this nervous with Donna?

T7S

**A/N:**_ Sorry for the cliffhanger but to post this date all in one chapter would have been huge so I had to break it up._


	9. Chapter 9 Elton and the Airplane

**Author Note: **_….dinner and a movie….what could be more perfect?_

T7S

**Chapter 09 – **Elton and the Airplane

T7S

Jackie couldn't believe how nervous she was! It was just an outdoor movie, not a car date and not dinner in a restaurant. Why was it so freaking difficult to find something to wear? She considered wearing denim but it was still hot and she didn't want to sweat all night. She did find a nice gauzy skirt she had bought last year but never wore. It was white and floaty and looked like a nice summery material. She had some pretty gold sandals and finally decided on a pale apricot leotard. Oh Hell, now she looked like a ballerina!

Off went the leotard and in its place she slid on a peach camisole and covered it with a loose blouse. Twirling in front of the full length mirror she decided it made her look taller. This was nice, she wouldn't sweat in it and it was cute. Now if she could only make the butterflies go away!

-o-

Eric threw the shorts in the growing pile on his bedroom floor. He never had this much trouble dressing for a date. But then again, his last dates were strictly casual and he wanted this to be special because he was looking for a second and third date! Eric finally decided on a pair of khaki pants and a polo shirt. He had a nice pair of canvas shoes and yeah….he was looking good. At least two dates good.

He looked at this reflection, "Hello. I'm Eric Forman. Are you taking any applications… for a boyfriend?" He frowned after the words left his lips. That sounded exactly like the idiot at the pool party! What the hell were they going to talk about? His mom's fried chicken or the cheap bottle of wine? Oh this was headed for disaster.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and his mom poked her head in. "Honey….oh! Don't you just look like the cat's meow? Where are you going?"

Eric cleared his throat. "I'm – I'm taking Jackie to an outdoor movie. Leo told me about it. "I thought it would be a different kind of date."

"Oh Eric, that is so romantic. Moonlight, my home fried chicken, I saw the bottle of wine in the refrigerator. Now don't forget a blanket because you don't want to sit on the grass or you'll stain those nice slacks."

"Mom." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't think this is crazy do you?"

She looked at him all nervous and jumpy. "Oh honey, the very fact that you think its crazy is good! You're looking forward to it and you want your date to have a good time. You got dressed up all handsome. Wait here, I have to go get my camera!"

Eric looked at his watch and saw he had less than 10 minutes to load the Vista Cruiser and not be late! He threw on some extra aftershave and looked for errant nose hairs. None, still looking good! He ran down the stairs, Red giving him just a brief glance as he flew through the living room. Kitty came back from the den with her camera.

"Forget it Kitty. He's out the kitchen and probably in the driveway. You better run or you'll never get your picture."

Kitty frowned. "I'm going to get my picture if I have to jump on the front of his car!" She said determinedly. Red chuckled and clicked on the news. It was going to be a relaxing evening with the wife. And the extra fried chicken. Life didn't get much better than that sometimes!

-0-

Jackie was waiting in the kitchen and when the doorbell rang at exactly six, she was still startled. What if Eric thought she was overdressed? Why was she so worried? _She rocked this skirt!_ Yeah! So why were her knees wobbling when she walked to the door to answer it.

Eric knocked and could feel his palms starting to sweat – that hadn't happened in a long time! He quickly put his hands in his pockets and waited for the door to open. He didn't have to wait very long to see a brunette vision in peach and white. Eric knew he was staring but he couldn't think of anything else to do. Jackie Burkhart was flat out gorgeous!

Eric looked so handsome in the casual pants and polo that she almost didn't recognize him. He was staring and she wondered if she had lipstick on her teeth. "You hate it don't you? I should go change."' Jackie turned to run towards the stairs but Eric grabbed her wrist.

"No. No, I like it! Really!" He said honestly as he pulled her back. Jackie could feel his fingertips rubbing circles on the underside of her wrist. She shivered. _Get a grip girl!_ He tugged her towards the door. "You look perfect and I'm sorry for staring but I felt like I was going to drool or something."

Jackie half-smiled, "No kidding?" She grabbed her handbag off the counter by the door. Eric laughed, "Seriously, you look great and watch out because mom has her camera."

Kitty was standing in front of the Vista Cruiser snapping pictures of her handsome son and his equally pretty date. It was nice seeing Eric date a girl in a dress. "Okay honey; put your arm around her!" Kitty the photographer instructed.

Eric grabbed Jackie by the waist and pulled her in tight. She laughed at the unexpected pleasure and Kitty snapped her picture. "Oh….you two look so cute together! Have a great movie!"

Eric opened the passenger door and waited for Jackie to slide in, admiring the pretty white skirt and the flash of tan thigh. He whistled a happy tune as he rounded the front of the car and slid in the driver's seat. However, once he started the car, the immensity of what they were about to do hit him. This was a date. A real DATE! Not a meeting where shared friends could be a buffer or a work party or lunch at the improvement center. This was a boy and a girl spending quality time together. Not just a girl….a freaking gorgeous girl!

Jackie sat looking through the windshield. What was she supposed to do now? Usually _she_ coordinated the event because _she_ always had to drag Michael or Steven where she wanted to go. This time, Eric was leading the show and she didn't know the rules and her heart was pounding so frantically she thought she might pass out!

A quick glance to her left told her Eric was seriously mulling something over. "Is doing this a mistake?" she asked quietly.

Eric looked over and tried to smile, "I've been waiting for this for a long time and right now I am so nervous I don't know what to do!"

She turned, "You're nervous? God, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I have butterflies and wobbly knees…."

He grinned, "Me too! It's just nerves."

"Nerves." She parroted.

"Mom says it's a good thing."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You told your mom about this?" Eric saw that familiar gesture and laughed, "No. I told her I thought I was going crazy and she said that it was good because it meant I wanted you to have a good time."

"Oh." She replied. "I just don't want to screw this up." She looked at his green eyes. "I have a reputation for being bossy, loud and overbearing. I'm trying hard not to be that girl."

Eric smiled gently. "But I like that girl and I like you too. Can't you be a little of both?"

The smile was genuine. It was like he had just given her the keys to the city and she was happy again. He didn't want Jackie changing for him. He really did like this older Jackie Burkhart. "So we're good?" he asked.

She nodded her head. She was more than good now!

-o-

Kitty's old afghan covered the slope of grass Eric chose for movie watching. Jackie sat down and kicked off her sandals while Eric set the home made dinner bag beside him. Their initials nervous chatter finally gave way to relief when they arrived at Lincoln Park and saw other couples leaving their cars with blankets in tow.

"How did you find out about this place again?" Jackie said as she pulled a couple of napkins out of the brown paper and handed one to her date. Eric looked at the growing crowd. "It was Leo's idea. He told me I should take you to see Elton John movie which actually turned out to be a reminder that he liked the song Bennie and the Jet's which in turned made him think of Airplane."

"That sounds like Leo." Jackie laughed. "Do you think he's here watching?"

Eric pretended to shudder, "I hope not. He might want to sit with us and ruin my chances of maybe making out with you later." Jackie laughed and gave him a lopsided grin, "What makes you think you have a chance of making out later?" Eric leaned back on his elbows. "I'm a guy. It's what we hope for."

Jackie laughed in reached in the bag and pulled out the bottle of wine. "Boone's Farm? Eric…really - you couldn't afford the three dollar bottle?"

He grinned, "I was in the mood for strawberry. Hey, pass some chicken over here."

-o-

The chicken bones were folded into a paper napkin and the strawberry wine was half gone. The sun was setting behind the huge Lyons building, just Leo said it would and someone had Dire Straits, _Sultan's of Swing_ playing in the background. A slight breeze chilled the air as the streetlights started to come on. The moon was fat and low in the summer sky against the backdrop of a million stars. It was a romantic night!

"Hey, I'm going to wash my hands in that water fountain, I'll be right back." Jackie stood up and her gauzy white skirt seemed to flutter in the light breeze. Her dark hair was mussed and she just looked so ethereal in the glow of the park's vapor lamps he could feel his gut clench.

Eric swallowed hard and replied, "Okay…" his voice cracking like a pubescent teenage boy. In a concentrated lower voice he added, "Just hurry back."

Jackie smiled and walked barefooted through the grass. The park was packed with people and she was glad they got there early and picked a nice spot. Maybe the wine was cheap but she did have a nice buzz going on and Eric was being so nice. This was a perfect date.

By the time she got back, the crowd had quieted down for a Lyon's Corporation advertisement. Eric patted the blanket beside him and she sat down crossing her legs. "More wine?"

He smiled, "Nope. I'm feeling good just like this." Actually, he wasn't able to really relax for about 20 minutes until Jackie laced her fingers with him. He bit back a smile and scooted a little closer.

-o-

"…_.: You'd better tell the Captain we've got to land as soon as we can. This woman has to be gotten to a hospital…" Elaine, the stewardess said, "A hospital? What is it?" _

The reply had Jackie and Eric laughing. "…_It's a big building with patients, but that's not important right now._"

Eric put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. She rested her head against his arm as they laughed at the same things at the same time.

-o-

"… _Can you fly this plane, and land it?" Ted Striker, the unsure pilot replied, "…_**  
**_Surely you can't be serious_…" The man in the control tower answered, "…_I am serious... and don't call me Shirley."_

Jackie and Eric were lying on their sides, his head resting on a propped elbow and Jackie leaning against his chest. They were laughing and giggling and Eric was marveling at how easy this dating thing was!

She rolled on her back, "I have to stop laughing, it's making my cheeks hurt!" Eric smiled down at her and gently stroked a silky lock of hair, his fingers playing with it. "You are the best date ever."

Her eyes looked dark. "Really? I don't want you saying something because you think you have to."

His fingers were still twisting her locks of hair and unraveling them and he smiled, "I'm saying it because it's true." As natural as breathing, Eric touched her cheek and watched as she closed her eyes. He lowered his face and could smell the vanilla and the sweet strawberry wine that stained her lips. She whispered, "So kiss me already."

Eric laughed softly and pressed his mouth to hers as she ran her tongue lightly across his lips and found him responding hungrily. Her dream of Eric on the Palomino came flooding back. He parted his mouth while his hands were sliding under her back drawing her closer. Her fingers gently tugged his hair as the kiss deepened. It just couldn't be the wine that made her feel so wanton. This was a damn fine kiss and her relaxed body just molded itself to his.

Eric could feel Jackie relaxing against him and he didn't have words for how wonderful and powerful it felt to have such a beautiful woman in his arms. She was warm and soft and kissing him. She was kissing him! This wasn't some quickie in the dark, this was a proper kiss and it totally blew his mind in how breathtaking it felt.

Jackie opened her eyes and looked at him, "Wow." She said nearly panting. "I didn't know a kiss could be like that."

Eric pushed her wild hair from her face. "Surely, it's the wine."

She laughed, "No….it's the _guy_ and don't call me Shirley." She teased. Eric poked her in the ribs and hugged her. "…and to think I was nervous about this date." Jackie rubbed the light stubble on his chin, "I was a complete wreck. I didn't want this to be a disaster. I'm using you to improve my track record so make sure you give me good points."

Eric laughed, "What track record? I thought we destroyed that thing." His voice got lower and his eyes got darker, "Right now, all that's important is you and me lying under the moonlight kissing."

She felt breathless again, "So…you're going to kiss me again?"

"Oh hell yeah." He smiled and delivered on his promise.

T7S

She stood on the top step so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm not asking you in because…well, I want to be a lady."

His eyes were twinkling. "I never thought otherwise." His arms were wrapped around her waist. She brushed his hair from his forehead. "But that doesn't mean I'm not uninterested in other dates…with you."

"Like the ones I haven't asked you on yet?" he teased. She leaned into his chest and pressed her cheek against him. "Yes. Like those. Maybe you can call me later."

Eric laced his fingers with hers, "I plan on doing just that pretty lady." He kissed her cheek. "I'd do more than this but it would just lead to us doing stuff that isn't ladylike."

She laughed, "Eric, you are so funny. I had a really nice time and I don't know why someone hasn't scooped you up already."

He rested his forehead against hers with their noses touching. "I'm keeping my options open."

She kissed his nose. "Am I an option?" He pulled on the collar of her blouse wishing his had the balls to do more. "You are very much the only option on my plate right now so…I need to go home and probably take a cold shower."

Jackie giggled and watched as he walked away and then broke into a run. She whispered to herself. "I've never been an option before!"

T7S


	10. Chapter 10 One Week before Uncertainty

**Author Note: **_…this chapter is dedicated to my few surviving reviewers – thanks guys…I almost threw this story in the recycle bin….I appreciate the kind words of encouragement_**.**

T7S

**Chapter 10 – **One Week before Uncertainty

T7S

Eric entered the kitchen and slid the doors shut. He couldn't stop smiling and it was either the date or the kiss or the wine or all three – didn't know – didn't care. He passed his parents on his way upstairs and Kitty smiled. "Looks like someone had a nice date."

Red grinned, "Yep. Eric and I had a father/son talk and I think it worked."

Kitty looked at her husband, "What kind of talk." Red didn't think she would ask and quickly replied, "Well….the same kind you had with Laurie."

"Oh….ahahahaha….the sex talk. We had that years ago, did Eric need a refresher or something?"

Embarrassed, Red replied, "Yeah…something – like that. Maybe it's time we called it a night!"

-o-

Eric was laying on his bed in the dark reliving the date from the minute he picked Jackie up until that last kiss goodnight. He liked her. He really liked her and it wasn't because he knew her as a friend. She was funny and engaging and just as nervous as he was! Deep inside, Eric knew this was infatuation at it's finest but he hadn't felt like this since he was 14 and it was crazy wonderful! He just didn't want that feeling to go away.

Jackie floated up the stairs and lay on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest. She loved the butterflies and breathless moments of the evening. Eric was such a romantic and why didn't Donna ever tell her about moments like these? Did Donna get the same head rush when Eric's long fingers ran through her blonde hair? Did Donna get weak in the knees when those green eyes looked into her soul?

When Donna and Randy showed up next weekend, she would have to ask the lumberjack. Wait! Jackie sat up. Donna was coming. This could be bad. Did Eric want Donna back? They never discussed that. Randy was in the picture but it was so like Donna to destroy Eric's happiness. Okay, they destroyed each other but that was teenage drama. They were all adults now.

What was going to happen? Jackie needed to make a decision.

T7S

Kelso and Brooke were excited to see both Jackie and Eric come for a visit. Brooke immediately noticed the surreptitious glances that the couple thought went unnoticed. Brooke smiled as she handed Betsy over to her godmother and watched as Eric went out on the patio with Michael.

"Spill it." The older girl demanded.

Jackie kissed Betsy's forehead. "What are you talking about?"

Brooke laughed, "You know exactly well. You guys can't keep your eyes off each other. So….the date was good?"

Jackie sighed, "Yes…..it was wonderful and romantic and he wants to date me again."

Leaning against the sofa, Brooke groaned. "Details! How are we going to be best friends if you leave out the important stuff?"

Jackie looked at the twinkling brown eyes and grinned. "It was moonlight in the park and a great movie and the best kiss of my life. I didn't feel like I had to put out to have a good time and most important of all was that he respected me."

"Those weren't the details I was looking for but okay. Eric seems very happy too. I think you're good for each other."

Jackie put Betsy back in her bouncer, "He knows all these sensitive places in my mouth to lick."

Brooke shuddered, "Oh! That's nice! That's the kind of detail I was looking for!"

-o-

Kelso offered Eric a lawn chair so they could sit and spy on the bathing beauties lounging by the pool. "So…you and Jackie." Kelso said as a conversation starter. Eric looked at the cool water and recalled swimming with a pink bikini, "Yeah, she does something to my heart."

"Is it like when you eat extra hot tacos? Because I have some Rolaids."

Eric laughed. "No, it's not heart-_burn_. It's….I don't know the words…it's like I have this huge crush on her but I don't know what to do next."

"Cool. A Rolaids burn." Kelso laughed. "Well, first thing, don't let her boss you around…unless of course you like that kind of thing. Now me? I let Brooke because….well cuz she's good at it."

"Dude, you are so funny. This Jackie isn't the same teenager you used to know. She's mature and sweet and fun." Eric laughed.

Shaking his head, Kelso said, "I don't think we're talking about the same Jackie. Has she freaked out on you yet?"

"Do you mean have I met bitchy Jackie yet? Yes, I've encountered her a couple of times but she's only like that because she's been hurt."

"Yeah…Hyde did a number on her." Kelso agreed. Eric looked up, "Oh and like you didn't?"

Kelso looked shocked. "Well I'm not saying I'm innocent…I mean when you have looks like mine…it's meant to be shared. That's all I was doing. I'm a changed man now." He crossed his heart with his finger.

"So has Jackie. No one ever gave her a second chance and that girl has a big heart. Kelso, do you think a guy like me has a possible opportunity….with a girl like her?"

"Well, she already knows your dorky and about your love of Star Wars and she dated you….yeah, your foot's in the door."

Eric laughed and looked up as the door opened. Jackie smiled. "Brooke says we have to make our own sandwiches." Kelso stood up, "AWESOME, I'm going first so no one gets all the turkey."

Eric said in a low voice that only Jackie could hear, "I think he is a turkey." She giggled and reached for his hand. "Come inside, it's too hot out here and Betsy is asleep now."

T7S

They pulled into the Forman driveway after a nice day at the Kelso's. Eric noticed on the ride home that Jackie was little more quiet than usual and bit her lip more than she should.

"Okay… tell me about it." He said softly.

She looked over at him in the dark of the car interior. "Donna and Randy are coming Saturday." Jackie said it like it was a death sentence.

He touched her arm. "So are you trying to get out of Fez's movie party?"

She blinked. "What? I mean I thought you wouldn't want to go with me."

Eric frowned, "Why _wouldn't_ I want to go with you? I'm dating you lady and you better get used to it."

She smiled, "Thanks." Relieved, she continued, "I thought you were going to blow me off because _she's_ going to be here."

Eric scooted over to the passenger side of the seat and put an arm around Jackie's slim shoulders. "Again. I'm trying to date you. Why would you think something like that?"

She put her cheek against his shoulder, "The irresistible pull of the little neighbor girl. The one you almost married…."

Eric touched her cheek, "But I didn't. You said she was coming with Randy. Let's do the hard thing and make it a double date. If she has a problem with you or me seeing each other…let's get it over with in the beginning; because Jackie, I'm not going to stop seeing or calling you for a week just because they are here."

Jackie was speechless. No guy ever stood up for her like that before. Eric was putting her first and the little cheerleader heart was doing cartwheels and handstands of happiness. "Really? I mean if you're saying that just to be nice I'm going to be very pissed off."

Eric chuckled and kissed her forehead, her eyes and her lips. His fingers tangled in her long hair and he started leaving her breathless. She wrapped her hands around his face and kissed him back with as much reckless abandon as she dared. This was new and fresh and Eric was putting her first – how did a girl respond to something like that?

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night_

T7S

"Oh Jackie…honey…that's too much salt. Cut a potato and add it to the liquid. We don't want Red to stroke out okay?" Kitty laughed and quickly rinsed off a brown potato and handed it to the brunette. Jackie was having her weekly cooking lesson and tonight it was beef barley soup.

She was especially glad for this Wednesday lesson because it took her mind off the impending arrival of Donna and Randy. Eric tried to convince her he had no lingering feelings for Donna except friendship but Jackie wasn't so sure. Time after time Eric always chased the lumberjack. Could he really let her go this time?

Did Donna ever really let Eric go?

-o-

Red unbuttoned the top of his pants. "I ate too much." He declared. "Jackie you are becoming a fine cook of soup and sandwiches."

She smiled and reddened slightly. "Thanks Mr. Forman. Oh. If you can wait until Sunday, I can get you the paint at 50% off plus I'll give you my employee discount."

Kitty gasped, "You wonderful girl! We can paint Eric's room!"

Eric looked up from his bowl. "I didn't want my room painted. I mean I don't plan on living in it forever."

Red leveled a look at his son, "It hasn't been painted since Laurie left and we thought a nice calm green would look good for a _guest_ bedroom."

Jackie got excited, "We have this color called sea foam. It's so nice! I think you'll love it. Anyways, I have to work Sunday so come down whenever you want!" Jackie winked at Eric, "You could always come down and pick up the paint for your parents."

Red sat back, "Now that is a great idea. The Vista Cruiser has more room for the supplies than the Toyota. I'll just write a blank check."

Eric realized that Jackie was making a faux-date and he grinned, "I would be happy to go paint buying on Sunday."

Kitty clapped her hands, "Oh-Yay! I have new floors and soon new walls and then I can make my…..what are they called again dear?"

"Window treatments – just fancy words for drapes and blinds." Jackie replied as she stood up to take her bowl to the sink. She glanced at the clock and declared, "I have an early start tomorrow so I have to leave. Thank you for the cooking lesson Mrs. Forman."

Kitty stood up and hugged the young girl, "Keep up the good work and I'll teach you to bake soon."

Red waved as he watched Jackie leave and Eric was hot on her heels. Kitty smiled, "They do like each other don't they?"

Red laughed, "He's hooked like a fish and she's ripe bait. I think they're good for each other." Kitty took the dirty dishes and carried them to the sink. "You do know that Donna and Randy are going to be here this Saturday."

"I heard something like that. Let's just hope there are no fireworks." Red replied. Kitty looked out the patio doors where Eric was kissing Jackie. "There's already plenty of fireworks in our driveway." She said with a sigh.

-o-

Jackie felt a tug on her belt loop and turned around only to be pulled into Eric's arms. He bent his head and kissed her. Her arms slid over his shoulders as she kissed him back. "It was very clever of you to volunteer my paint delivery services." He said against her throat.

Jackie giggled triumphantly. "I just didn't want you hanging around here _needlessly_ while I had to work. Maybe that's a little selfish of me but we are dating so….it's a work date."

Eric kissed her temples, "And you saved me from my parents."

Her eyes were still closed but she smiled, "And from a certain old girlfriend."

Eric hugged her close, "No need to be jealous…but I'm flattered."

T7S

Eric was surprised when that Friday afternoon, Jackie showed up at Grooves with lunch for him and Leo. In fact, she hadn't returned to the record store since he threw out Hyde's old cologne bottle. "I love what you've done! New couches!"

Leo grinned and bit into a big double cheeseburger. "Yeah, Forman said if I sat in it and my ass liked it, we would buy it and then I got to have dinner with Mrs. Forman."

She sat on a love seat and patted the cushion next to her. "Come on Eric, even store managers have to take a lunch break some time." Eric grinned and came around the back of the counter. "Hey, we got some new Air Supply."

She smiled, "I've decided that I don't need Air Supply anymore. I'm a Journey girl. You know…._Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'_…. It's a great song."

"I've been on a journey." Leo declared. "What a trip that was!" He bit into the sandwich again and moaned. "This is so good." Jackie giggled. Eric tried not to laugh but Leo had his moments when he was funnier than Friday Night television. Jackie enjoyed this last day before the weekend. Donna was returning tomorrow and life would change. She looked at Eric's smiling face and sincerely hoped that it would be there at the end of next week.

His green eyes looked at her as if knowing what she was thinking. "I'm not going anywhere."

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night_

T7S


	11. Chapter 11 Oh HELL No

**Author Note: **_… the drama begins…_

T7S

**Chapter 11 – **Oh HELL No

Kenosha Airport

Donna looked around the waiting area and wished she had called Kelso to pick them up. At least she could see him in this crowd. There! The midget had made a sign DONNA & RANDY and was holding it above her head. Randy laughed and grabbed their bags. "Donna, she can't help it if she's short! Cut the girl some slack."

The crowd parted some and Jackie saw Randy's smiling face and Donna's annoyed expression. She took the high road and said, "Welcome back Donna!"

"Yeah….Point Place…I really missed it. When's dad coming back?"

Jackie gave Randy a quick hug. "Wednesday, I think. He left you his car keys so you're not stuck at home." Jackie led the way through the throng of people and out to her car. "Do you need to go anywhere before we get back?"

Randy grinned, "Yeah…I want to stop by the Hub for old time's sake."

Donna gave him an elbow to the ribs. "We can do that later. Let's get home and unpack. Just take us home Jackie."

Randy added, "Please?"

Point Place

Jackie parked her Lincoln next to Bob's big old Cadillac. Randy jumped out of the back seat and opened the passenger door for Donna. Most of the drive back was spent between the two travelers conversing and it left Jackie feeling like a taxi driver. Donna came back and had forgot to pack her attitude with the rest of her baggage. Jackie popped the trunk of her car and unlocked the back door.

Randy carried in the luggage while Donna inspected "her room" and was surprised to see fresh sheets and new pillows on the bed. Dad must have been really excited that she was coming! Randy grinned, "This will be just like we were dating."

"Doofus, we are still dating." Donna laughed. "We're just a serious couple now. Come on, let's go downstairs and get something to eat."

Jackie was making some sandwiches and being a nice hostess. She resolved to get through this week trusting everything to be fine just like Eric expected it to. Randy grinned when he saw the sandwiches. "You are a miracle worker!" he exclaimed happily.

"Thanks." Jackie smiled back. Donna came through the door and headed for the fridge and pulled out a couple of sodas. "Jackie made sandwiches? I'm impressed!" Donna joined the pair at the table and Jackie cleared her throat.

"I don't know what you guys have planned tonight, but Fez is having a movie party. This time he's not filming. He's going to show the triplet movie from last spring."

Randy laughed, "That should be great. Don…let's go. I remember that party." Donna did too. That was when Eric let her go without a fight. No fuss no muss – just a break up_. She should be happy it was so uncomplicated but he could have acted like he cared a little more dammit!_ "What? Party? Where?"

"It's at Fez's apartment. He says to be there at six. I have to work tomorrow so I'm taking my car but you guys can take the caddy and stay as long as you want."

Donna raised her eyebrows. "Sounds good. Is Kelso going to be there?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah and he's bringing Brooke. Eric's riding with me."

Donna sat back. "With you? Why would he do that?"

Jackie shrugged. "The Vista Cruiser is older and… we live next door to each other?"

Randy replied, "That's a good enough reason, why do you care Donna? You want him to ride with us?"

"What? God no! We'll take Dad's car." Donna exclaimed. That worked out perfectly for Jackie. She didn't want to get stuck at a party with Donna and Randy all night and she really did have to work the next day. Donna was thinking nearly the same thing. She didn't want to get stuck at a party with Eric when she had Randy with her.

Simultaneously, the two women said, "Fine. That works great!"

-o-

Jackie wore a shiny silver blouse and some dark jeans. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and wore her new cowboy boots. They felt perfect on her feet. Seeing Eric would obliterate all the repugnance of listening to Randy grunting and Donna screaming, "Oh God! Oh Yeah Again!"

Jackie left directions to Fez's apartment on the kitchen table and grabbed her purse. Eric was going to wait for her at the car. She sighed, why did Donna have to show up when Bob wasn't home? She didn't want to entertain those two! Randy was fine and minded his own business but Donna! Oh! Jackie carefully closed the door behind her and hurried out to her car.

Eric was leaning against the Lincoln wearing some nice Levi's and the belt! Jackie smiled, "You are just the sweetest thing!" She walked into his hug and he laughed, "I think it makes me a little more macho."

Jackie looked at his cheerful face and laughed. "Yes it does. You could almost be the cowboy with the Village People."

Eric tapped his chin with his finger and pretended to think about it. "Nah…close but not that close." Jackie wrapped her arms around his back and just rested her cheek against his chest. His arms held her close. "Don't tell me, the red head is back."

Jackie nodded.

"And…she's less than pleasant." Her voice was muffled against his shirt.

Jackie looked up, "It's not just that…it's more like she's trying so hard to convince me that Randy is her boyfriend. I mean I like Randy but she shouldn't have to try so hard to make me believe it."

Donna was looking out her window that overlooked the driveways of Forman and Pinciotti houses. There was Jackie looking beautiful as always. Her shiny blouse glittering in the summer sun and Eric was holding the brunette the same way he used to hold her many moons ago.

Wait…Eric was holding Jackie? What! When did this happen! What could her Eric possibly see in the midget? He professed to hate her all the years….they could barely tolerate being in the same room!

What changed? _What could change it back?_ Donna heard Randy open the bedroom door and she quickly let the curtain fall back in place. "Ready to go?" she asked over brightly.

"Yeah, sure. Fez and Kelso are going to be there, I really miss those guys."

-o-

Olivia and Brooke were filling bowls with chips and dip while Fez and Michael set up the movie projector. The doorbell rang and Eric popped his head in. "Are we early?" He opened the door wider and holding Jackie's hand pulled her in the room. Brooke smiled and walked over to hug her two friends. "I'm so glad both of you could come! Michael is so proud of his filmmaking attempt."

Jackie grinned, "I hope he got my good side."

Eric squeezed her hand, "Like you have a bad side."

Brooke laughed, "How cute! You guys are still flirting! Come sit. I haven't actually seen it so it will be a surprise to all of us." Kelso came over and gave Eric a one-armed hug. "Good to see you dude. Where are Randy and Donna?"

Eric pulled Jackie down on the love seat with him, "They took Bob's car so…."

"…I left good directions and besides, Donna's been here before." Jackie continued. Brooke sat down on the chair, "I love your boots!" Jackie lifted her foot, "I got these in Kansas when I was training."

Eric stood up to show off his belt. Brooke pretended to be blinded by the silver glare.

"Cool! It's almost as big as Batman's utility belt." Kelso laughed. Eric pulled a face and said, "You're just jealous because mine is special."

Kelso laughed, "Yeah. I long for the day I get a belt that does nothing but sit on my pants."

Fez looked up, "Kelso is that not what a belt is supposed to do?"

Kelso scratched his head, "Well yeah, but it can do other….stuff….if you have the right belt! Oh this is stupid; I have a movie to set up." Kelso stalked away while Brooke laughed. "He likes the convertible belts. You know the kind where it's black on one side and brown on the other? He thinks it's _magical_."

Jackie and Eric laughed and Brooke excused herself. Eric noticed that Jackie was fidgeting and glancing at the door. He was flattered that she was worried about Donna but he also didn't want her on edge all night. Touching her cheek, Eric said, "Hey, look at me."

Jackie turned back and smiled. "What?"

Her skin was soft and warm under his fingers and he couldn't help but kiss her caramel tinted lips. "Yummmm….my favorite flavor." He whispered. Jackie put her arms over his shoulders. "I'm worried and I shouldn't be. That's the old me. The new me trusts you. It's just…..I'm concerned that Donna is going to want you back."

Eric pulled the ponytail over her shoulder. "If she does do you think that's going to have any effect on how I feel about you?" He gave the hair a gentle tug and she smiled. "It might."

Eric kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't see that happening. You have me by the heart strings. I see long drives and hot dates only with you."

She grinned and kissed him back. "Really? Where are we driving to?"

Eric loved it when she smiled. He loved the sparkle in her eye and how her face just lit up. "We'll drive anywhere you want to go. I'm still hoping to get to second base."

Jackie pretended to scoff. "Shame on you!" But she laughed. "Maybe…If we were _alone_ I might let you get there right now."

It was Eric's turn to pretend, "Really! You mean I only had to ask?"

"Well you are my boyfriend." She said happily.

Wow. He wasn't expecting that statement! He expected weeks and weeks of wearing her down before she declared him fit to be boyfriend material. "You are too adorable." He said lowering her to the sofa cushions.

"So….are you gong trying to _slid_e into second base or what?" she questioned.

Eric put a hand under her silvery blouse. "Oh yeah." Her stomach was warm and silky smooth and his fingers explored her ribs and then she started giggling. "Oh, you are a mood killer!" The couple was so into each other they never heard the doorbell ring.

Donna was greeted with a smiling Fez and hugged by an exuberant Kelso. He slung an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the kitchen. "You remember Brooke…" Donna was smiling at the chestnut colored head that looked her way when she happened to spy Eric and Jackie making out on the loveseat.

Randy clapped hands with Fez and jumped over the back of the sofa to get a front row seat. "Hey love birds," he laughed. "Break it up or you'll make me look bad."

Eric lifted his head surprised to see Randy and apparently Donna had arrived and he didn't hear the come in. Jackie waved, "Hi Randy."

"Hey Jackie. You left some good directions and if I had taken a right when I was supposed to we would have been here sooner." Randy looked up as Donna sat down beside him.

Donna glanced over at the smooching couple. "Hey Eric…Jackie didn't say anything about the two of you…." Kelso jumped over the back of the sofa and sat in between Randy and Donna.

"Oh…they've been seeing each other for months now. Let's not ruin my cinematic accomplishment with gossip."

Brooke hid a smile. She was proud of the way her husband intercepted a potential fire and squashed it before it became a blaze. Jackie sat up and fussed with her hair. She whispered something to Eric and walked to the bathroom. Brooke quickly walked over and sat next to her friend.

"Donna….why don't you push Michael out of the way and you can sit next to your boyfriend." Brooke suggested. Kelso looked put out but Brooke continued, "Honey, you're gong to need to help Fez with the projector."

"Oh yeah! Fez doesn't know how to work the reels." Kelso jumped back over the sofa. Olivia swept around the room with the snack tray just as Jackie returned. Eric smiled as she sat down next to him. He returned the smile by kissing the knuckles of her hand.

The lights dimmed and the tick tick tick of the old metal projector began playing the spring movie. The first scene was a knock at the door and Olivia hollering that she was going to get it.

"Fez, it's the girls." Olivia said to the camera. She introduced Amanda, Sandra and Candace Sommers to the audience. The three blonde bombshells smiled and waved and then whispered something to Olivia. "Oh, their dates are running late." Olivia repeated.

"DAMN!" Kelso shouted and the scene ended. It picked up again with Kelso directing the girls. ""Okay ladies….I need you to reenter the apartment but this time…._do it in __slow__ motion_!" The girls giggled and hurried out the door. The scene ended and the camera was moved to a new location as the doorbell rang.

Olivia acted surprised and went to answer it. "Jackie! DAMN! You ruined the shot!" Jackie looked at the camera on her and shouted, "God Michael, you could have warned me!"

Eric leaned over, "This was snarky Jackie. So glad she's gone." Jackie loved the feel of his warm breath on her ear and rubbed the goose-flesh on her arm. "She's history."

The camera angle changed again as off-screen Kelso was saying, "Okay, let's do this again. Fez sit and eat. Olivia, smile for the camera." The doorbell rang and Olivia gave a repeat of her acting surprised and walked to the door. "Eric! DAMN! You ruined the shot too!"

Eric walked into Fez's apartment and asked "Why are there triplets standing out in the hallway?" He grinned and walked in taking an eggroll slice from Olivia's tray. The camera followed as he sat on the sofa, "Hey are we making a movie?"

The little movie crowd chuckled at Eric's gaffe.

"Duh! Camera, me behind the lens…of course! You ruined the shot of the triplet's entrance. Now I have to do it all over again." Kelso's voice could be heard off camera. In the meanwhile, Jackie came out of the bathroom with perfect makeup.

"Jackie! You're blocking the door. Sit next to Eric and be quiet. This is important for my Party Movie." Fez waved at the camera as he set his friend next to Eric. The camera saw them speaking but there was no audio of the conversation. It looked like a little spat and then Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and said FINE loud enough for the microphone to pick it up. Eric's retort was also heard as he crossed his leg and put his ankle on his leg and retied his shoe. "FINE by me too."

Jackie leaned into Eric's shoulder, "we were pissed weren't we?" Eric put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Yes, but the outcome was very good party. I made a new friend."

Jackie touched his cheek. "And I got a boyfriend."

Donna was frozen in place. She was unable to take her eyes off of Eric when his arm went around Jackie. "Boyfriend," Donna repeated slowly, "how…amazingly…sweet." Donna wanted what Jackie had. She wanted that fresh infatuation, the sweet hesitant glances and the hidden kisses that were so trademark Eric Forman. She _had_ what the midget has now and Donna wanted it back.

Randy picked up on Donna's distracted vibe and whispered, "Hey, what's up with you? Can't you tell they're in love?"

Donna didn't know why but it hurt her to see Eric's arm wrapped around that tiny waist – it hurt to see what she once had being shared with Jackie Burkhart. Why did it hurt so much?

Jackie could feel the tension in the room. "Eric, I'm just going to step outside for a while." She said in a low voice.

"Hey, I'll go with you." He stood up and took her hand pulling her to her feet. "Kelso, we'll be back later."

Kelso waved and Donna stood up, "Oh Hell no." She wasn't going to let Jackie run away with her boyfriend. This was going to end right now.

T7S

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the cliffhanger – this chapter had to be split – stay tuned!_


	12. Chapter 12 Donna Has Words

**Author Note: **_…the nightmare continues….._

T7S

**Chapter 12 – **Donna Has Words

T7S

_"...Oh Hell no." Donna wasn't going to let Jackie run away with her boyfriend. This was going to end right now._

Fez's Apartment

"Eric." Donna reached over and touched his shoulder. He could feel his eye twitch when she said his name. Turning around he saw those Pinciotti eyes glaring at him. "Donna." He pulled Jackie into his chest.

"I need to talk to you." Donna hissed in a low voice.

Eric looked around the room and was glad his friends were still watching the movie. "I don't think we have a lot to talk about.'

Donna reached for Jackie's arm, "Midget, we need some privacy."

Jackie pulled away from Donna's grasp and Eric stepped in between the two women. "Eric, you don't have to rescue her. I just want to talk."

"So talk." Eric said rubbing the bridge of his nose with his finger. "We can be friends right?"

Donna confessed. "Maybe." In a lower voice she added, "But what if I made a mistake? Maybe Randy isn't the guy for me. What if…."

"What if….what? You decide you want me back and decide to destroy my relationship with Jackie?" Eric was not going to let Donna toy with his feelings again. He was not going to be some once in a while boyfriend when she was back in town.

Jackie didn't see it but heard Donna say. _"…Maybe Randy isn't the guy for me. What if…."_

She held her breath. _This was going to be it_. Eric was going to dump her and run back willingly into the neighbor girl's arms.

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

She opened her eyes to find Eric pushing her towards the door with his arms around her shoulder. Donna said angrily. "Mistakes were made. They can be corrected. She's not your girlfriend. Not really. The minute Hyde comes back in town; you'll be dust in the wind."

Jackie gasped at how incredibly cold and insensitive Donna's words were. Eric kissed the top of her head, "Ignore her, she's hurt and is lashing out."

Fresh tears coursed down Donna's cheeks. "Eric. Please. Don't go." Eric continued pushing Jackie towards the door. Donna was screaming, "FINE! I don't want her sleeping in my house! She's not welcome there anymore."

Randy stood up and the projector stopped the movie. The apartment was silent after Donna's announcement. Eric opened the door and looked at his friends and their shocked expressions. "Sorry guys but Jackie and I are going home."

He closed the door and behind the wood, all hell broke loose.

Point Place

The ride home was relatively quiet – each was lost in their own thoughts. Donna had to go and lay the egg of "…_The minute Hyde comes back in town; you'll be dust in the wind._" Eric still didn't really know if Jackie was over her old ex-boyfriend or not and while it shouldn't have bothered him it did. He was troubled by it.

Jackie could still hear Donna's proclamation, _"…I don't want her sleeping in my house! She's not welcome there anymore_." Where was she going to go? Who would take care of Bob when he came home? She didn't have an apartment yet! She felt Eric's warm hand cover her own.

Eric parked Jackie's Lincoln in the Forman driveway and turned in the seat. "Let's go get some of your stuff. You can sleep with at my house until we get something figured out."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Eric. Thankfully this time I don't have to hide from your parents and I promise not to break any Lego's."

Eric mussed her hair and laughed, "Yeah, like my biggest problems are rebuilding model space stations". Jackie's eyes were dark and she lifted her hand and cradled his neck with her fingers grabbing his short hair. Her lips brushed against his lightly before sweeping in his mouth, leaning her body against him. It took all of Eric's strength not to throw her in the backseat and try for third base!

She broke the kiss. "Okay. I'll move my stuff but this is a warning. We're not having sex…yet." She raised a finger and wagged it at him. "Just keep that in the back of your mind."

He mocked a shocked expression. "Do you think that's all I want?"

She laughed, "Isn't that what every guy wants? Give me some time Eric. Just give me some time."

Eric smiled and looked at his watch, "Okay, you have until midnight."

T7S

Jackie packed while Eric grabbed armfuls of clothes from the closet and carried them to the backseat of her car. He made three quick trips and helped her remove her bedding. Anything that belonged to the Pinciotti family was left behind. Jackie looked at the room that had been hers and knew the only thing she would miss would be Bob.

Eric told his parents what happened at Fez's apartment and how he helped Jackie put everything she owned in the Lincoln. Red was mystified that Donna would command Jackie to leave especially since she didn't even live there. Jackie sat across from Red. "I don't care where I live but I have to go to work tomorrow. Can I please sleep on your sofa?"

Kitty shook her head. "I can't believe such nonsense! I thought Donna was smarter than that! Honey, we have a daybed in my sewing room. You can stay there until Donna leaves or you get your own apartment. Eric, help her take her belongings upstairs."

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled at Eric. "I'd like to get done before THEY come back."

Kitty stood up, "Well then, we'll all help you. Come on Red, this girl needs to work tomorrow."

"Ah jeez, do I have to help? I can work better from the kitchen table." Kitty gave him a do-it-or-else glare and he pushed his dessert back towards the center of the table. "My big strong handsome husband, you just earned another bowl of jello!"

-o-

Eric was getting the last bag of Jackie's belongings when Bob's Cadillac pulled up into the driveway. He heard only one door slam shut then his name. "Eric, wait."

Eric took a deep breath and turned. Donna stopped just under the basketball hoop. "Look. I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that."

He didn't say anything and Donna stepped forward, "I don't know what happened. I started having these feelings again. I thought they were gone."

Eric stepped backwards. "Where's Randy?"

She looked embarrassed in the light of the garage. "He's….he's spending the night with Fez and Olivia. We….er…..we had a disagreement."

"A disagreement? Donna, you've only been back less than a day."

Donna winced at the ice in Eric's voice. "Yes. He didn't understand and I need to talk to him."

"Look Donna, I'm pretty pissed at you too so and I'm tired… so I'm going to bed."

"But….what am I supposed to do with…..your _girlfriend_? Where am I supposed to put her?" Donna was afraid to alienate him further.

Eric couldn't believe his ex-girlfriend was so callous! "Don't worry about Jackie. She packed up, left the house key under the welcome mat and she's sleeping….with me." Eric turned on his heel and left Donna swearing and stammering in the driveway. _Let her go to sleep with that thought on her mind!_

-o-

"Thank you Mrs. Forman." Jackie was sliding her pillow in a clean case while Kitty closed the curtains. "You're welcome honey. I rarely use this room so you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

Kitty was leaving as Eric brought in the last bag. Jackie saw a furrow on his brow, "They came back didn't they?"

Eric set the bag on floor and opened his arms. Jackie nearly ran over and hugged him. He was a hero again. He was always her hero. "Thanks Eric. I didn't know what to do and you saved me again."

He buried his face in her hair. "She came back alone. Randy's sleeping at Fez's. Jackie….tell me that what she said isn't true. You wouldn't leave me for Hyde."

Jackie looked up at his worried face, "It would never happen." She whispered. "You have to trust me too." He cradled her face in both of his big hands. "I do, but Donna can be so vindictive….I never asked you and this time…I just had to ask."

"I understand." She smiled weakly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "This dating thing is hard!"

Eric smiled wryly, "Do you know what's harder?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Trying to sleep knowing that you are just across the hall!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

T7S

Eric navigated his cart through the big aisles trying to find the paint department. His dad gave him implicit instructions on what to buy and to make sure Jackie rang him up for the discount. Eric was still thanking his lucky stars that the Cadillac was gone when he left. He spent a sleepless night dreaming about a sexy Jackie and arguing with Donna. Later he got to go home and paint.

Jackie was standing on a ladder hanging vertical blinds. Eric saw a group of men in a half circle watching her. "I love a girl in jeans and cowboy boots." A tall scholarly man said. A thin business suit replied, "I envy the guy she hangs drapes with."

Eric grinned and broke through the crowd walking up to the ladder and stepped up on the first rung. "Kiss me now or lose me forever."

Jackie smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have an audience,"

"I know," he said cheekily. Jackie laughed and popped a kiss on his lips. "Mmmm…cherry….my new favorite flavor." Jackie pushed down on his shoulders. "Come with me, I've got the paint and supplies in a cart."

"Wait, Dad gave me a list." From the corner of his eye, he could see the sorrowful male crowd disperse.

She jumped off the ladder, "I know what he needs to paint a house. Trust me."

"I do. Mom is bugging him about the discount." Eric looked embarrassed. "Let me see your dad's list." Eric fished it out of his back pocket and handed it over. Jackie reached in her apron and pulled out a yellow highlighter. She started crossing off items and gave him back the little now covered in yellow list. "I even added a few things he forgot."

"Hey Jackie." Eric said tugging on the strings of her apron. "When we finally do….sleep together…could you wear this apron?"

Jackie laughed and pulled him along with her to the paint can filled shopping cart. "You are so bad."

He pressed her up against a display of electrical switches and dared to kiss her. "I may be bad….but I can be pretty good too."

She kissed him back. "I don't doubt that for a minute Mr. Forman."

T7S

Eric was in the office preparing the end of the month ledger for the store sales records. Leo was cleaning the glass door and shouted, "Hyde!"

Eric shouted back, "Busy!"

Leo shouted, "No man, it's Hyde!" The bell above the door tinkled as a familiar smell wafted through the store. Eric stood up as Steven Hyde walked in the door. He was wearing his shades and looked around the office and the store. "Good job man, I like what you've done with the place."

Leo was nearly ecstatic to see his old friend. "Hyde man, Forman is a pretty good boss. He's not you but he makes a lot of money."

Eric rounded the desk and exited the office. "Hyde, come check out my listening station. I sell more music after the customers spend time here."

Hyde put a pair of headphones on his ears and was instantly listening to _Dance The Night Away_ by Van Halen. He grinned when he spied a list to select from. He removed the headset. "I needed to come down and find out why the Point Place store is selling more music than any other store WB owns. I guess having a Forman manage the store is good for business!"

"Hyde man! Come sit on my ass happy couch!" Leo was grinning from the listening pit. Hyde approved of the leather seating and was impressed that it no longer looked like a teenage bat cave and more like a legitimate business. "WB was surprised when I started turning a profit and man…you did good."

Eric was pleased that a great businessman like WB was taking notice. "Well, this has been a great start. I think I have a future in retail."

Hyde took off his shades. "What are you saying man, are you quitting on me?"

"No, I'm just saying I can't see me working the counter in a record store for a career." Eric looked at his old friend. "I'm looking for something I can do that makes a difference."

"Well don't quit dude. Let me talk to WB. I think he might have some management positions. I call em suits, but they bring in and make some big bucks."

That was what Eric wanted to hear. "I'd appreciate that – say how long are you going to be in town?"

"Eh…just a couple of hours." Hyde slid his sunglasses back on his nose. "Why?"

"I thought mom and dad would get a kick out of seeing you."

"Been there, done that. I got one of your mom's brownies before I came here. I did promise to come back on Saturday. She's making blueberry cobbler and I miss that."

"Okay man. We'll see you Saturday and yes Leo, you're invited."

Leo grinned broadly. "Cool. I like Mrs. Forman."

-o-

Eric decided to wait until Wednesday to give Jackie the news about Hyde's visit. Living next door to Donna had been difficult but luckily, Donna would spend hours at Fez's apartment trying to explain to Randy that she made a mistake. It was an uphill battle.

Jackie had finished helping Kitty with the dinner dishes when Eric suggested taking a drive. "I'd like that. You're mom is still airing out the paint smell in the living room and it's a nice evening."

The impromptu drive led them to the parking lot of Funland. Eric didn't know why they ended up there it just seemed like the least likely spot that anyone would interrupt. He turned off the engine but left the key in the position that allowed the radio to play in the background.

"Jackie." He began. She turned in her seat giving him her full attention. God he loved that!

"Yes Eric?"

"I know that we haven't been dating for a very long time but I feel like I've known you forever."

"Me too!" She said happily. Jackie took his large hand in her smaller one. "Why are you so serious – I mean we're at Funland!"

Eric smiled wryly. "Funland. Tons of fun there right? What I wanted to talk about was us. You do know that I'm not chasing Donna….I only want to be with you."

"And my red apron." She smirked. He tweaked her nose. "Smarty pants. Yes, the apron too. But I'm serious Jackie. You are the only girl I'm interested in today, tomorrow and probably forever." _There it was….his heart on the line_. "I have to tell you this. Hyde is coming over Saturday to see my folks and have dinner."

Jackie felt her heart constrict. She didn't want to see Steven! Life was getting so sweet and wonderful and she was happy! This was going to ruin everything more than Donna wanting Eric back.

"I need to know that you don't have any feelings for him." Eric was saying. "Because if you're still in love with him….there can't be an _us_." He looked at her face which held a faraway expression. _Was she thinking about Hyde right now?_ He tipped her chin.

"Because Jackie, I have feelings for you and if you still want Hyde…."

Jackie blinked. "What? No! The only thing I feel about him is miserable. Remember when you asked me to decide who should be happier, me or Steven? I had to ask myself what he had done for me….and the answer is zero. Everything about him makes me unhappy and I don't want to revisit those old feelings." She leaned forward and kissed his mouth. "I want to be with you. In every way but I can't while Donna's here."

Eric cradled her face in his hands, "You are so perfect. How did I get so lucky?" Jackie smiled, "I should ask the same question. Why did two romantics like us wait so long to find each other?"

She tipped her head and caught his gaze and pressed her lips firmly to his. It was a kiss that was warm and tingling and made two hearts beat faster. Suddenly she was breathless and Eric was sweeping his tongue between her lips and she trying to stop her knees from shaking. Jackie parted her lips before she had to drag in a deep breath only to kiss him again and again.

Eric leaned his head back, "So…I'm going to take that as a no that you don't still love Hyde."

Jackie pushed him down on the seat of the car. "Silly boy…would I be doing this to you if I cared about Steven?" Her tongue lapped the outside of his ear and he nearly lost it. She whispered against his throat, "I'm having feelings for you too and I'm so glad you don't want Donna."

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up into her blue/green eyes, "I only want you Jackie. This weekend will only help cement our relationship. If you have the slightest feelings for him….I'll let you go."

This was why she loved him. Yes, she hadn't told Eric yet but this kind of generosity was one of the reasons she loved him.

She prayed that Saturday would just come and go and she could really begin the rest of her life.

T7S

**A/N**…_I see a knock down drag out cat fight approaching…..stay tuned_


	13. Chapter 13 Scrappy Little Fighter

**Author Note**_:…Donna needs some assistance!_

T7S

**Chapter 13 – **Scrappy Little Fighter

T7S

"… _If you have the slightest feelings for him….I'll let you go..."_

Donna was sitting on the backdoor stoop when Hyde's El Camino pulled up. At first she thought she was having a hallucination because she hadn't seen Hyde in a long time and amazed that he still drove that old wreck Leo gave him! He got out of the car and waved at her.

She stood up and dusted off the back of her pants. "Hey…what brings you from the famous lights of Milwaukee to Point Place?"

Hyde pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "Donna…I should ask why you're not in Madison….but in Point Place….where's Randy? I was hoping to catch up with him."

Donna looked at the pavement. "We kind of broke up a few days ago."

Hyde's brow lifted, "Yeah? What happened?"

Donna could feel a cry-fest coming. "I did a stupid thing at Fez's party last week. I saw Eric and Jackie together and confessed to Eric that maybe I made a mistake with Randy…"

"Were you dropped on you head? Forman gave you nothing but heartache!" Hyde groaned. Donna touched his arm. "It's worse. I kicked Jackie out without telling my dad and now she's sleeping with Eric."

"She's what? God, who hasn't she slept with…Leo?" Hyde didn't know if he was slightly upset because his ex-girlfriend hooked up his best friend or because he didn't know about it at all. Actually Jackie Burkhart was someone he tried not to think about at all. _Really?_

"Apparently they've been dating for quite a while so it's not some revenge thing against me or you… but Hyde…now that you're here; Jackie's going to see that she really loves you."

"Donna…I'm married to Sam. I'm not here to see if Jackie still has the hots for me. I came to have dinner with the Forman's. If Jackie's here….so what? I'm not interested in her and her problems." _Am I?_

"Hyde….seriously, how long has it been since you've seen her? It's true what they say about absence making the heart grow fonder."

He shook his curly head. "I'm just here for dinner and not the drama then I'm driving home. You better make nice with your dad or you won't be going to Madison next week." Hyde looked around – Leo was a no show.

Donna had the wherewithal to look guilty. "I know. She was taking care of my dad – he's gonna be pissed. Stop by and visit before you head out."

Hyde tilted his head towards the patio door. "Should be quick – just dinner…I hope." He caught sight of Mrs. Forman jumping up and down in excitement and smiled. "I really missed this."

-o-

"Oh Steven….you look so thin! Are you eating? Is Samantha feeding you? How's WB? Oh honey!" Kitty smothered him in a hug. Red was smiling and patted his shoulder. "Good to see you son. I understand business is good."

Hyde shook the hand of his real dad and sat down. "Yeah, Eric's making me a rich man. WB is giving him some shares of stock at Christmas. He's probably going to get a fat promotion and all those things I hate."

Red grinned, "Yeah, the trappings of wealth. I know how much you like being poor. Sit down and Kitty…get the boy a beer."

Hyde looked around the old kitchen he called "home" for so many years. It didn't change and he knew if he looked in the left drawer by the stove, he'd find a half crushed pack of cigarettes from one of the many times Kitty quit smoking. He knew Red always kept his beer on the middle shelf of the fridge and that the kitchen tap dripped 15 times a minute unless you turned the faucet handle really tight. It felt good knowing these things and knowing that the Forman's helped him become the man he was today.

"So I saw Donna outside. Where's Bob?"

Kitty clucked her tongue. "Oh what a disaster… Bob's on a sales trip and it got extended and poor Jackie had to move in with us. Donna kicked her out – can you believe that?" Actually, Hyde could believe it. "So how long is Donna going to be living alone? I mean doesn't she start school next week?"

"Yes and Bob isn't coming back until Wednesday. His flight got rescheduled. I'm afraid she's going back and Bob won't get to spend anytime with her after all. I don't know why she's being so spiteful on this visit. She hasn't even come over to have dinner!"

Hyde didn't think Donna realized the consequences of her actions. She was always so headstrong – like a bull in a china shop. She wanted what she wanted…when she wanted it. This week she wanted Forman. Forman wanted Jackie. What was up with that? When did Point Place become a soap opera?

-o-

Jackie brushed her hair and repeated her mantra, "Steven is a married man. He loves his wife and never wanted to marry me. Not really." _Words said in the course of an ultimatum are not necessarily true._ Jackie remembered the day Steven came back after a month of being gone and alluded to _maybe_ he wanted to marry her – then Sam showed up with a ring on her finger and Jackie's heart was shattered.

When Samantha's husband Larry came back and Steven's marriage was annulled, Jackie still had hope. It was for naught. Steven had bonded with the stripper and remarried Sam after Larry divorced her. Sadly, a Burkhart/Hyde wedding was just as much a fantasy as unicorns were. The real life Steven Hyde was a guy that didn't like drama. He liked to live an even course with no surprises or bumps in the road. WB afforded him that luxury and Samantha was very low maintenance – that's how Steven liked it.

Eric knocked on the sewing room door and Jackie practiced one more smile before opening it. His twinkling green eyes made her grin. "What have you been up to?"

Eric pulled a wilted bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I got these for you this morning but it was too hot in my car."

Jackie took the fragile flowers and laid them on the accessory table. "I'm sure they were gorgeous." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for the thought."

"Well, at least my car smells nice!"

Jackie started to laugh and Eric kissed her. His lips brushed hers softly at first and she could feel the world tilting and revolving….or was that her wobbly knees again. _Steven who?_ She slid her arms over Eric's shoulders as he pulled her against his chest like this was a goodbye kiss. _Was it?_ Was he as afraid of Steven as she had been of Donna?

Eric's fingers slid into her silky brunette hair tugging, tightening….trying to draw her closer. "Jackie." His voice was raspy and full of emotion - it almost sounded like a hushed kind of prayer. She pulled her head back and looked at him. "Eric?"

"I don't want to lose you….when you go down there…if you feel like you still love him…." Eric couldn't say it. He had to kiss her goodbye. The finality of the kiss shocked Jackie to her toes.

"I'll be downstairs." He said with a choked voice.

She didn't want to lose this! She loved Eric. All of these feelings and this comfortable easy relationship were so unfamiliar to her because she had never experienced it before. Love didn't have to be a struggle. It just needed to be someone that cared for her unconditionally and her spaghetti arms was just the beginning. Eric was her Superman, her Spiderman….she just had to prove it to him!

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

-o-

"Let me show you what we've done since you've been gone." Kitty said excitedly. She took Steven by the arm and led him into the newly renovated living room. Hyde was shocked. All the carpeting was gone. That spot where Kelso puked and the guys covered it with Grandma Forman's vase was gone. The fading wallpaper had been replaced with fresh clean paint and it smelled like a new house with just a trace of Forman. Red's brand new color television Kitty bought with her coupon savings sat shining on the TV stand.

Red crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Hyde's shocked face. "Looks bigger doesn't it?"

Hyde looked back at Red, "It looks great! How did you do all this?" Kitty was clapping her hands, "Yay! You love it. Oh, Eric helped and Jackie got us discounts at her job. It was a family project."

Hyde saw Eric running down the stairs. Eric stopped and looked at him with some expression on his face that seemed vaguely familiar. Then he turned and went into the den. Minutes later, Jackie walked down the stairs. She turned once to look at him and Hyde couldn't help but tense at seeing that beautiful face again.

Her colored eyes seemed to look right through him and it was disconcerting. She was looking for something and when she recognized he was looking at her, she gave a little wave and ran through the living room and into the kitchen. Hyde's mouth fell open. Not one little insult? No burn about Samantha? A simple wave and he was dismissed from her life?

The kitchen door opened up and Jackie popped her beautiful face through, "Mr. Forman? Which way did Eric go?" Red pointed towards the den and she smiled broadly. Being polite, she stopped and said, "Hello Steven." Then she ran towards the den.

Hyde couldn't believe that it was possible for someone to get more beautiful than humanly possible. In that brief second, he recognized a newly acquired calmness about her, a maturity that had been lacking and damn, she looked hot! It was all he could do NOT to fantasize about holding and kissing that little body and those lush lips.

Kitty was talking and taking his arm leading him towards the den before Hyde stepped back into his brain. He was thinking about Jackie when Samantha was waiting for him at home. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost….shit, they must never have loved Jackie because this was fucked up to see her chasing after his best friend. _Wasn't it?_

Eric looked in the living room and saw his folks leading Hyde to the den heading towards the dining room. It must have been dinner time. Why wasn't Jackie with the group?

-o-

Donna was sitting on the hood of the Vista Cruiser when Jackie went outside looking for Eric. She saw the blonde looking at her with venom in her eyes. "Hey…Donna."

"Don't hey Donna me. What are you doing to Eric?" Donna slid off the hood and crossed her arms. Jackie knew this was going to be a fight and if it came down to body strength, Donna would win…but this Burkhart was fit and wily. _Bring it Blondie_!

"I love him Donna. Yes, I'm taking your scraps and appreciating the great guy he is. The one that you were never satisfied with."

"Oh really? So is that why there are two men in the house that are attracted to you? Are you like a bitch in heat or something?"

Jackie's palm stung as she slapped Donna's face. Donna touched her cheek. _Damn that hurt!_ "So are you going to play with Eric's heart and run away like you did with Hyde? That's your typical Jackie code of ethics."

Jackie squared her feet reading to punch out Donna's lights if it came to that. "That girl is gone. But I can see you plainly. Always wanting but never committing. What happened to Randy, Donna? Did you chase him away too? Maybe you were too much of a bitch."

Jackie was shocked when Donna slapped her back. This little scrappy fighter was not going to let a lumberjack ruin her life. Donna was unprepared when the sharp point of Jackie's Kansas leather boot connected with her giant shin bone. Donna grunted and reached for her leg. Jackie used the momentum to bring Donna down to the ground. She grabbed the bottled blonde hair in her hand and wrapped it around her fist lifting Donna's head off the ground.

Eric came up from the basement steps to find Jackie sitting on Donna's back shouting for the bigger woman to apologize. He never thought he'd see something like this in his life!

Hyde and the Forman's were at the back door when they heard Donna shout in pain. Jackie was showing no mercy. Hyde grinned at the spectacle. Red was smirking when he saw his wife shadowboxing when she thought no one was looking.

"You're going to apologize to Eric for breaking his heart and then you're going to tell Randy you're sorry for embarrassing him in public." Jackie demanded.

"Fine." Donna said through gritted teeth. When did this midget get so freaking strong? Jackie's knee was in the middle of her back and she had twisted Donna's left wrist into an impossible position. Jackie put her face next to Donna's. "Say it like you mean it."

"Damn it! I'm sorry for breaking Eric's heart okay? I was a bitch to Randy but what about you? Tell me; how you possible can say you love Eric when Hyde is not ten feet away from you." Jackie didn't realize she had an audience – she was just intent on getting answers.

"You want to know? Right now I'm in the middle of the best relationship I have ever had and I can't thank Steven enough. If he hadn't shattered my heart the way he did, then I wouldn't have found someone as sweet as Eric that stopped to take the time to glue all those broken pieces of me back together. THAT'S what LOVE is."

Heaving with the exertion, Jackie shoved Donna away from her. "Hell, I even have to thank you for leaving him. If you had any idea of what a wonderful man he is…you would have stuck around. But you didn't and I thank you."

Donna struggled to her feet and brushed the dirt from her hands and feet. She could feel a bruise forming on her cheek. "Don't think I'm done with him Jackie.

Eric was smiling. Jackie loved him. That scrappy little fighter just kicked his ex-girlfriend's ass and was still defending him. Eric walked out of the shadows and made his presence known.

"Eric!" Donna said surprised. She hadn't expected to see him before she talked to Hyde. Eric passed right by Donna and scooped up Jackie into his arms. Her eyes were still brightly glittering and he just kissed that furious little mouth. Soft arms circled his neck as she returned his kiss. He murmured, "You are fierce. That is so hot."

Now Donna felt broken. Eric really truly didn't care anymore. She looked towards Hyde standing in the doorway and he was watching the couple kiss and his expression was unreadable. Hyde walked toward Donna watching as Jackie treated Eric like he was some super hero. _Yeah right_.

"Donna. Looks like you got an ass kicking. I think she's right. You need to tell Randy that you've been a bitch and hope he forgives you." Hyde laid an arm over Donna's shoulder. "While you're at it, you should let your dad know you kicked the little midget wrestler out of his house. I'm sure he's going to miss the rent money."

"Really Hyde? I've been humiliated and you want to throw more dirt in my face? What about you?"

"Pfft." He scoffed. "I made my bed the day I married Sam. Don't you think I regret it? I will always love Jackie but I didn't deserve that kind of love. She's too big for me and I'm happy now. Look at them….he's happy. Don't you want Eric to be happy?"

"Yes. But with me dammit and I want him to be miserable too."

"Like you are?" Hyde laughed. "Welcome to the adult world. We make our choices and we have to live with them. I hate seeing my ex-girlfriend kissing my best friend….but they make each other happy and I can't begrudge my best employee's happiness."

"You suck." Donna said lightly punching him in the arm. "I know big D. You have to pick your battles and we both lost this one. Luckily, you may still have a chance with Randy and I've got Sam waiting for me in Milwaukee." Hyde steered Donna back towards the Pinciotti house.

"What are you doing?" Donna was dragging her feet. Hyde laughed, "Helping you to make an embarrassing phone call so you can get on with the rest of your life."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, you're my friend too." Hyde couldn't resist giving Donna a head noogie as they walked into the kitchen. There was some work to be done and neither Jackie nor Eric could care less.

T7S


	14. Chapter 14 Hello, It's Me

**Author Note:** … _Everyone has the ability to be somebody's hero….._

T7S

**Chapter 14 – **Hello, It's Me

T7S

"…_You want to know? Right now I'm in the middle of the best relationship I have ever had and I can't thank Steven enough. If he hadn't shattered my heart the way he did, then I wouldn't have found someone as sweet as Eric that stopped to take the time to glue all those broken pieces of me back together. THAT'S what LOVE is…."_

-o-

Eric didn't know how long they stood in the driveway kissing. His mind played that little conversation over and over like a loop of film. His girlfriend looked like some fierce warrior kneeling over her conquest and that was sexy as hell! His folks had long given up on them coming in the house and that was just fine.

Jackie was in heavenly bliss. Recognizing that this was what love felt like, she just wanted to stay wrapped up in it like a big Eric blanket. He didn't love Donna anymore than she loved Steven. Eric kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight.

"Eric is that something in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?" Jackie teased as something pushed at her leg. Eric had the decency to blush and exclaimed, "Oh!" He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a small box. "Now I've tried this before with less than perfect results. I'm trying something new."

He handed the box to Jackie and she knew instantly that it was jewelry. Her sparkling eyes looked at his and looked back at the box before she opened it. A small diamond was set on a thin gold band. Eric took her hand, "It's a promise." He explained.

"It's a promise from me…to always love you and respect you. It's hopefully a promise from you to me that I will be the only guy you want to be with…and maybe one day….soon….I can get a bigger diamond that goes with a bigger promise."

"Oh Eric….it's beautiful." She exclaimed.

Eric squeezed her fingers, "There's one catch."

"What's that?" Jackie asked quizzically.

"You can't wear it around your neck. It has to be on your finger."

Jackie knew exactly what he meant. "You would have to cut it off my finger." She promised. "And I promise to only wear my red apron."

Eric looked at her backside. "You have to promise to wear the boots too!"

T7S

Brooke examined the ring and declared that it was the most perfect promise ring she had ever seen. She excitedly hugged Eric, "I knew you two were the perfect couple! Now tell me about the fight!"

Jackie rubbed her still bruised cheek. "I think I won the fight and the guy." She wrapped an arm around Eric's waist.

Eric laughed, "She's such a winner. Anyways, Randy's still at Fez's house and Bob's on his way back home. Donna doesn't have a ride to Madison so she's waiting for her dad to get back."

Kelso jumped over the back of the couch. "Dude, why don't both of you give her a ride?"

Jackie smiled, "Michael, I'm a department manager, I can't leave."

"I'm managing the store. Why don't you take her?" Eric suggested.

Kelso looked at Brooke and quickly replied, "Do I look like I want to die? I'll loan her bus money but I'm not driving."

Brooke smiled. "She made her bed so to speak. She needs to face her father when he gets home. I'm sure the school will allow her to be a bit late…unless of course Randy accepts her apology."

Eric looked at his watch. "Hey, we gotta go. Maybe we can get together next weekend?"

Brooke smiled, "That'd be good. We'll call Fez and Olivia. We can play cards or something."

Kelso grinned, "I gotta new dartboard. That's not dangerous."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's not dangerous at all! Something sharp and pointy flying from your hands? Don't think so buddy."

-o-

The ride back from Kenosha was quiet and comfortable and Eric loved the tranquility he felt. Jackie suddenly turned and said, "Remember our first concert?"

Eric tried to think of all the years back and gave up, "Remind me." She smiled in the dark of the car. "It was the Todd Rundgren concert in Milwaukee. You hated me because I was Michael's girlfriend so you traded our tickets for a car battery."

"Oh! The garage mechanic took his boyfriend and you and Kelso waited in the parking lot. But you weren't really at the concert."

"Eric, that didn't mean we couldn't hear the music outside. Anyways, I was just thinking that the lyrics to _Hello It's Me_ are perfect for us." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How so?" Eric already suspected but wanted to hear Jackie say it. She smiled into the rear view mirror and softly sang:'

_Hello, it's me_

_I've thought about us for a long, long time_

_Maybe I think too much but something's wrong_

_There's something here that doesn't last too long_

Eric grinned and broke out into the chorus with a horrible falsetto tone:

_It's important to me_

_that you know you are free_

_'Cause I never want to make you change for me_

He squeezed her leg, "Seriously….I don't want you to change because I love you just the way you are Jackie Burkhart."

"I love you too Eric Forman."

T7S

Randy was loading suitcases in the back of a small import car. Donna carried out her last bag as the Lincoln pulled into the Forman drive. Randy waited for Eric to open Jackie's door and he walked over. "Heard you two are going steady." He quipped.

Jackie smiled shyly and showed him her ring. "It's perfect." Randy reached over and lifted her chin. "You have a bit of a bruise but Donna's got a shiner. You can sure pack a punch Jackie."

She laughed and leaned into Eric. "She deserved it and I'm not sorry."

Randy grinned, "Don't be. I think it was a lesson well learned and Donna and I have some things to talk about."

"So…you're taking her back to Madison?" Eric asked.

"No, I am you bastard!" Fez said indignantly. "I had a sexy romantic evening planned with my girlfriend and no one else would give them a ride back."

Jackie grinned, "Donna offered you candy didn't she?"

Fez looked away, "Maybe. Oh, I'll see you later!" Fez stomped off and got in the drivers seat. Jackie gave Randy a hug, "Take care."

Randy shook Eric's hand. "Good luck with this one. She's a rascal." Eric smiled at his girlfriend. "I know and I love it"

-o-

A cowboy boot was lying on the window sill and a nearly naked Jackie was still wearing only the red apron. Eric had his arm around her shoulders with his face buried in her hair. He had thought he'd known happiness before but it was unrivaled to what he was feeling now. He was in heaven and his arms were wrapped around an angel.

Jackie was stroking Eric's back enjoying the toned muscles under her palms. "Eric?" she said softly. He murmured, "Hmmmm." She rolled on her back, "One day when we have kids, can we just gloss over the catfight?"

Eric opened his eyes, "You have to be kidding me. Two girls fighting over a Forman? My dad should be so lucky." He teased. Jackie smiled and smoothed the light smattering of hair on his chest. "You are worth it and I'm glad Donna realizes what she lost."

Eric smiled, "Flatter me some more. My new executive position at WB Productions requires a big ego."

She rose up on one elbow. "My position as District Décor Manager requires I have a wealthy boyfriend/companion." She knew the one-upmanship was just a game between them. "But seriously, you should know now that my once shattered heart has been fixed and I will demand at least two children to make it whole."

"Only two kids?" he asked between kisses. Jackie giggled, "Okay, maybe three but no more than that!"

Eric moved over her body and kissed those plump lips and feathery eyelashes. There was no more talking. There was only an incoherent mumble of love and whispers of urgency when words could not be said because they were too caught up in the moment.

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Jackie Burkhart found her hero - It was strange how life turned to be not what you expected but what your really wanted all along. The heartbroken girl found a hero in someone she never expected – just an ordinary guy that hid behind a nerdy persona who turned out to be larger than life.

She was happy and in the end wasn't that all that was really important?

T7S

The End

**A/N**: …._thank you to all the reviewers that kept me motivated. I appreciate you more than you know and you are on my WALL OF FAMERS for such devotion._

_Hope to see you next story!_


End file.
